Pseudohilar
by HwangNiSung25
Summary: Kehidupan seorang anak pungut bernama Lee Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan keberadaannya. Menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati, namun mendapatkan penolakan dari umma dan hyungnya. Suck at summary. Just read the story and enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara belong to their self and God. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang judulnya Idol Love Story. Ingat hanya terinspirasi!**

**Main chara : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

'_Saya sangat berterimakasih atas donasi nyonya untuk sekolah kami.'_

Terlihat seorang wanita cukup berumur yang menggunakan setelan baju mewah merk terkenal sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon.

'_Jangan sungkan Tuan Park, justru saya yang harus berterima kasih karna sekolah Tuan telah menerima kedua anak kami. Orang tua mana yang tidak bangga jika anaknya bersekolah di sekolah sebagus Shinki High School kan.. Hahaa..'_

Wanita itu tertawa renyah. Sungguh anggun dengan senyum menawannya. Tampak jika usia tidak mampu menutupi kecantikan dan karisma yang ada pada dirinya.

'_Jangan terlalu melebihkan Nyonya Lee, Justru sekolah kami yang seharusnya bangga bisa menerima kedua putra Nyonya. Saya tahu Nyonya sangatlah sibuk, tapi sesekali datanglah ke Shinki High School untuk melihat – lihat.'_

Sangat sibuk? Sepertinya kata itu tidaklah berlebihan.

'_Oh baiklah, jika saya ada waktu, saya pasti akan berkunjung ke Shinki High School. Terima kasih sekali lagi Tuan.'_

'_Tentu Nyonya.'_

_PLIIP_

Bunyi itu menandakan kalau perbincangan antara mereka sudah berakhir. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Tampak sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya. Senyum menawan yang tadi terpatri dibibirnya sirna, berganti dengan raut kekesalan.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Anak itu benar – benar menyusahkan..."

_DRAP... DRAPP.. DRAPPP..._

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari menuruni tangga, tanpa melihat pun wanita itu sudah tahu siapa yang telah membuat keributan. Lagi – lagi dia mendengus, tampak muak akan tingkah laku putra keduanya itu.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN!" Heechul menjerit sambil menatap geram nanja yang sekarang tampak syok akibat hardikan keras dari wanita yang selama ini dipanggilnya umma itu.

Lee Sungmin, namja super aegyo nan polos itu tampak terkejut. Wajahnya yang semula manunjukkan raut ceria kini berubah menjadi pucat. Jika wanita itu, ummanya yang bernama Kim Heechul yang setelah menikah dengan appanya Lee Hangeng, berubah marga menjadi Lee Heechul berteriak memanggil namanya, sudah pasti itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

"n..nee umma.." Jawab Sungmin gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan ragu ia menghampiri Heechul.

Lagi – lagi Lee Heechul memijat pelipisnya yang agak berdenyut melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

"Berapa kali sudah ku katakan padamu! Jaga kelakuanmu didalam rumah!" Heechul berteriak kalap sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan muka Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, kepalanya menunduk, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Ini memang bukan hal baru bagi Sungmin. Dibentak dan dimaki Heechul bisa dibilang merupakan rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

"Ini bukan hutan Lee Sungmin, berhentilah bersikap kam-pu-ngan. Sadarlah, kau itu hanya anak pungut, harusnya kau bersyukur dan berterima kasih karna keluarga kami mau mengangkat gelandangan sepertimu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee yang terhormat. Jadi, berhentilah membuatku malu!"

Sakit. Sungmin tahu dia bukanlah anak kandung orang yang selama ini dipanggil umma dan appa. Dia hanya lah anak yang hidup terlunta – lunta dipinggir jalan, meminta belas kasihan dari mobil-mobil mewah yang berlalu-lalang, mengais makanan dari tempat sampah, hidup tanpa orang tua, tanpa rumah dan tampa teman. Waktu itu, Sungmin hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Entah kepada siapa dia harus mengadu akan kesulitan hidup yang mengujinya. Tapi, cahaya harapan mulai muncul ketika Sungmin kecil yang waktu itu berumur 6 tahun bertemu dengan Hangeng, namja yang sekarang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan appa. Dan sekarang disinilah dia berada, rumah mewah keluarga Lee.

"Mianhe.. u.. umma.. hari ini adalah hari pertama ku ke sekolah. Aku sangat senang karna aku akan satu sekolah bersama hyung. Ja.. jadi, aku ingin segera menyusulnya agar dapat berangkat bersama.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Heechul sarkatis. Ia menyeringai sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah sungmin.

"Apa kau pikir Donghae senang memiliki adik seperti mu, huh?"

"Apa kau sadar, kalau Donghae sangat muak dengan keberadaanmu dirumah ini. Sejak kedatanganmu, Donghae menjadi kehilangan perhatian appanya. Dan aku benci ketika suamiku membiarkan anak gelandangan sepertimu mendapat segalanya sedangkan anak kandungnya sendiri terabaikan!"

SUNGMIN POV

"Apa kau sadar, kalau Donghae sangat muak dengan keberadaanmu dirumah ini. Sejak kedatanganmu, Donghae menjadi kehilangan perhatian appanya. Dan aku benci ketika suamiku membiarkan anak gelandangan sepertimu mendapat segalanya sedangkan anak kandungnya sendiri terabaikan."

Apa benar yang umma katakan, Hae hyung membenciku?

Apakah salahku jika aku terlahir sebagai orang miskin yang tidak mempunyai orang tua dan menjadi gelandangan?

Apa salah jika aku mengharapkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari keluarga ini?

Kenapa?

Padahal aku sangat menyayangi keluarga ini, aku sangat menyayangi appa dan umma, bahkan aku sangat menyayangi Hae hyung, menyayanginya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Rasanya benar-benar sakit ketika orang yang selama ini kau sayangi dengan seluruh jiwamu ternyata membencimu, ternyata mengharapkan kepergianmu dan ternyata tidak pernah menganggapmu sama sekali. Hatiku bergetar, rasa ini sungguh menyesakkan dada. Mataku memanas. Pandanganku mulai mengabur oleh tumpukan cairan bening, tidak, jangan sampai aku mengangis. Tahan Sungmin, tahan.

"Mi.. mianhe umma.. hiks.."

Ah sial! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan isakanku, pasti umma akan semakin memandang rendah diriku ketika melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini. Seorang namja yang menangis.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis. Apa kau baru sadar bahwa kau itu tidak berguna, huh!"

"Ujian masuk sekolah saja kau tidak lulus, sampai-sampai aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk bisa memasukkanmu kesekolah itu. Benar-benar memelukan!"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Tes.

Air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Ya, sudah sepantasnya mereka membenciku. Aku memang tidak berguna.

"Mianhe.. Mianhe.."

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong.. terimakasih bagi readers yang telah bersedia membaca fict aneh ini^^**

**Ini adalah fict debut saya :D**

**Saya sadar fict ini bener bener ancur. Untuk itu saya menerima segala macam kritikan, saran, flame, bash dan sejenisnya dengan lapang dada. Ini baru prolog, kalau reviewersnya 20 keatas saya akan melanjutkan fict ini.**

**So, the choice is KEEP or DELETE ?**

**Silahkan review~**

**Gamsahamnida *Deep Bow***

**\(0.0\) (/0.0)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara belong to their self and God. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang judulnya Idol Love Story. Ingat hanya terinspirasi!**

**Main chara : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : YAOI, AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya,.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sungmin shi, Park Jungso Imnida. Mulai hari ini aku adalah wali kelasmu." Kata Park Jungso sambil tersenyum ramah menampakan dua lesung pipit kecil disudut bibirnya.

"Ne seonsaengnim, mohon bantuannya." Kata Sungmin tersenyum manis dan kembali membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Apa kalian bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sungmin yang bisa dengan cepat kembali ceria. Oh ayolah, kalian tidak akan berpikir bahwa Sungmin akan merutuki nasibnya sepanjang hari, bukan? Apa lagi ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah, Sungmin ingin hari ini menjadi awal yang menyenangkan disekolah barunya. Dia akan mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang membanggakan bagi keluarganya, dan dia akan membuktikan itu pada Heechul.

"Baiklah, Sungmin shi. Mari kita segera kekelas."

"Ne seonsaengnim."

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapsumnida."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, memperkenalkan diri didepan orang-orang yang ia harap bisa menjadi temannya nanti. Sungmin ingin mempunyai banyak teman disini, setidaknya mungkin dengan cara itu dia bisa melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang ia alami dirumah. Yah, itupun kalau dia masih pantas menyebut tempat itu sebagai rumahnya.

"Seonsaengnim?" Seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal panjang sepinggang berwarna dark brown mengangkat tangannya.

"Ne, Krystal shi. Ada apa?" tanya seonsaengnim.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Sungmin shi, seonsaengnim." Sungmin yang namanya disebut menoleh kearah yeoja bernama Krystal itu.

"Silahkan." Kata seonsaengnim. Krystal langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Emm.. Sungmin shi, apa benar kau adiknya Donghae sunbae?" Tanya yeoja bernama Krystal itu penuh selidik.

"Eh.. n.. nee.. aku adalah namdongsaeng Donghae hyung." Ucap sungmin agak ragu.

Seketika kelas menjadi penuh dengan euforia , sampai-sampai Park seonsaengnim kesulitan meredakan keadaan kelas yang berubah menjadi ricuh itu. Salahkanlah popularitas Donghae, siapa yeoja yang tidak tertarik melihat kepintaran, ketampanan dan kekayaan namja satu ini, bahkan namja sekalipun akan berusaha untuk mendekati Donghae, berharap bisa mendapat sedikit kepopuleran yang ia miliki jika berhasil berteman dengannya. Dan sekarang, didepan mereka berdiri seorang namja yang merupakan namdongsaeng Donghae, Lee Sungmin. Oh! Ini benar-benar berita hebat. Lalu, apakah dengan menjadi adik seorang Lee Donghae akan membuat Sungmin menjadi ikut populer juga?

"Sungmin shi!" seru seorang namja kekar berwajah arogan yang duduk dipojok belakang kelas. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sugmin untuk berbicara, namja itu langsung mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa benar kau anak angkat?" Sungmin tampak terkejut, itu terbukti dari ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Mata bening nan indahnya membulat dan bibir plumpnya tak bisa terkatup. Seisi kelas menjadi hening, menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin. Park seonsaengnim yang menyadari situasi canggung ini segera berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah Taecyon shi. Sebaiknya kita segera memulai pelajaran. Nah Sungmin shi.."

"Tidak apa-apa seonsaengnim." Sungmin tidak membiarkan Park seonsaengnim untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sungmin tahu, Park seonsaengnim hanya berusaha untuk 'menyelamatkan' dirinya dari pertanyaan itu. Tapi tidak ada gunanyakan menutupi hal ini, lama kelamaan hal itu juga akan segera diketahui oleh mereka. Sungmin tersenyum kepada Park seonsaengnim, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sungmin tampak menghela nafas sejenak. Aku harus kuat. Itulah pikiran Sungmin.

"Benar.. aku memang anak angkat."

.

.

.

*Toilet*

"Hey apa kau tahu, ada gosip baru!" yeoja itu tampak antusias menyampaikan Top Hot Issue saat ini kepada temannya. Dia berdiri didepan cermin besar, mencuci tanganya di westafel dan mengambil bedak dari saku jas sekolahnya.

"Benarkah, tentang apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja selesai memoles lipstick dibibir tipisnya.

"Kau tahu, ada anak baru di kelas 1 yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah namdongsaeng Donghae. Dan kau tahu, dia adalah anak angkat." Ucap yeoja itu sambil berbisik.

*Perpustakaan*

"MWO!" teriak seorang namja dan tanpa sadar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ssssttttttt..."

"Ya, pabbo. Pelankan suaramu. Apa kau tidak sadar dimana sekarang kita berada." Ucap namja yang satu lagi sambil setengah berbisik.

"Mianhe.. mianhe.. maap semuanya.." namja itu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk kepada semua orang yang saat ini sedang menatap risih kearahnya.

"kau benar-benar pabbo." Kedua namja itu kini berbicara sambil berbisik. Tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Akukan sudah minta maaf. Jadi, apakah itu benar? Apa benar dia anak angkat?"

"Begitulah gosip yang kudengar."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah dengar, namdongsaeng namja sialan itu sekarang bersekolah disini."

"Hmm.. benarkah?

"Ya begitulah, tapi dari kabar yang kudengar dia itu cuma anak angkat."

Menyeringai.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Si anak angkat itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya.. emm.. Lee.. Sungmin.. iya Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin? Sepertinya ini akan menarik."

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan seringaian iblismu itu!"

"Aku punya rencana, Apa kalian akan membantuku, hyung?"

"Apapun rencanamu yang berhubungan dengan namja sialan itu, aku pasti ikut!"

"Kau hyung?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai kewenangan apapun untuk menolak."

Menyeringai.

"Sepertinya menjadi namdongsaeng Lee Donghae akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sungmin tampak termenung dikelasnya. Tidak ada satu pun dikelas ini yang mau mengajaknya bicara. Sebenarnya mereka merasa iri pada Sungmin, lihatlah betapa beruntungnya si anak pungut itu, begitulah pemikiran mereka. Dari kabar yang mereka dengar Tuan Lee memungut Sungmin dari pinggir jalan dan langsung mengadopsinya menjadi anak angkat sejak Sungmin berumur 6 tahun. Bayangkan, sudah 10 tahun lamanya Sungmin yang semula tidak punya apa-apa menikmati harta kekayaan keluarga Lee, dan parahnya sudah 10 tahun lamanya Sungmin tinggal seatap dengan Donghae. Fakta inilah yang membuat mereka menyimpan rasa iri dan dengki pada Sungmin. Betapa bahagianya si anak pungut itu? Mereka memang sungguh naif, bahkan mereka tidak tahu semua penderitaan yang Sungmin alami sampai saat ini.

"Hai." Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa ada yang menepuk bahu kanannya. Sungmin refleks menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

"n..nee.." jawab Sungmin sambil terbata-bata.

"Hai, aku Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyukie. Dan ini Ryeowook." Sapa namja manis berambut blonde dengan gummy smilenya.

"Hai. Aku Ryeowook kau bisa memanggilku Wookie." Sapa namja yang satunya lagi, ia tak kalah manis dari namja bernama Hyukjae itu, pipinya yang tirus dan tubuhnya yang mungil pasti membuat semua orang salah mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang yeoja**.**

"Hai, aku Sungmin. Emm.. kalian bisa memanggilku minnie." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Sungmin benar-benar senang. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau menyapanya, semoga setelah ini mereka bisa berteman, begitulah angan Sungmin. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri kini banyak pandangan sinis dan menusuk yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah memperdulikan mereka. Apa kau mau kekantin bersama kami?" ajak Hyukjae.

"Emm.. aku.. emm.. tentu aku mau." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

DUAGHHH!

Pintu kelas 1-G itu ditendang sangat keras. Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah sumber suara. Disana terlihat tiga orang namja. Yang satu tampak sangat pendiam dan kalem namun tampan disaat yang bersamaan, kacamata tipis yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan pesona namja tersebut, dia adalah Kim Kibum, The Snow White. Disebelah kanannya, berdiri namja dengan mata sipit, rambut hitam berantakan dengan kepala besar. Jas sekolahnya ia tenteng di bahu kanannya, kancing kemeja yang tak terkancing rapi dan baju yang tidak dimasukkan, ya dia adalah Kim yesung. Dan namja yang tadi menendang pintu dan menjadi pusat perhatian adalah tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona dan perangaian buruk. Rambut coklat ikal, mata yang tajam, kulit yang putih pucat menambah kesan dingin pada dirinya. Mereka bertiga adalah geng yang paling ditakuti di Shinki High School.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Sebenarnya saat ini mereka ingin sekali melempar Sungmin hidup-hidup kehadapan Cho Kyuhyun, namun sayang mereka tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Sungmin sekarang.

DUAGHHH!

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menendang pintu yang tidak berdosa itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae adalah musuh abadi. Semua berawal ketika tahun ajaran murid baru tahun lalu. Saat itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun baru saja diterima di Shinki High School. Cho Kyuhyun selalu menganggap Donghae sebagai rivalnya, walaupun kenyataannya Donghae tidak terlalu perduli tentang hal itu. Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak Cho Kangin, orang terkaya nomer 5 se-Korea. Dia selalu mendapatkan segalanya, dan dia selalu menjadi nomer satu ditambah dengan perangaiannya yang buruk sejak kecil membuatnya tidak pernah mengenal kata kalah. Permusuhan ini bermula ketika Donghae berada di peringkat pertama saat ujian masuk di Shinki High School, dan Kyuhyun berada diposisi kedua. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak terima, semenjak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu menjadi nomer dua dan Donghae nomer satu. Dan sifat mereka berdua yang saling bertolak belakang membuat tembok permusuhan itu semakin tebal. Sepele memang, tapi itulah hidup. Banyak hal sepele yang dapat berdampak besar bagi hidup seseorang.

"Apa kalian tuli, hah!" Kyuhyun kembali membentak, mata tajamnya mengintimidasi semua orang yang ada disana. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tidak mau bicara? Baik, aku akan hitung sampai tiga, kalau kalian tidak menjawab. Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua!."

Kyuhyun mulai menghitung.

"Satu.."

Hening.

"Dua.."

Lebih hening.

"Ti.."

BRUKK

"Ah.. mianhe.."

"Sunbae! Itu Sungmin!"

SUNGMIN POV

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman baru. Ya, temanku adalah hyukie dan wookie, mereka sangat baik padaku. Walaupun baru sebentar bertemu, tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendengar bel berbunyi. Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Aku segera keluar dari toilet dan bergegas sampai dikelas. Tadi aku menyuruh Wookie dan Hyukie untuk kembali kekelas duluan karna bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, dan benar saja tak lama setelah aku didalam toilet bel masukpun berbunyi. Sekarang aku mulai berlari kecil karena koridor sekolah sudah sangat sepi, aku takut dihukum dihari pertamaku disekolah. Kalau sampai umma tahu aku bisa habis.

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin mulai mempercepat langkahnya, sekarang dia mulai berlari. Ruang kelas 1-G sudah semakin dekat, namun tiba-tiba...

BRUKK

"Ah.. mianhe.."

Sungmin buru-buru minta maaf, ia baru saja menabrak punggung seseorang, untung ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tidak jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"Sunbae! Itu Sungmin!"

Sungmin tampak terkejut ketika teman-teman sekelasnya berteriak sambil menunjuknya, seolah-olah Sungmin adalah maling yang tertangkap basah ketika sedang mencoba untuk kabur. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin tampakya tidak paham dengan situasi yang sedang mengancamnya, sedangkan Wookie dan Hyukie tampak cemas ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau Lee Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun datar. entahlah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"n..nee.. nugu?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun terkesiap, sedangkan Yesung dan Kibum tampak terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, dan dalam sekali hentak Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin hingga punggungnya menghantam pintu cukup keras.

BRAKK

"Arrghh.." Sungmin mengerang lirih. Punggungnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Belum sempat Sungmin mencoba untuk bangkit, Kyuhyun segera menahan bahu Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya hingga membuat punggung Sungmin kembali menatap pintu. Semua mata tampak terbelalak, suasana menjadi tegang. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin. Dan kembali Cho Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin dan berucap datar.

"Kau namdongsaeng Donghae?" Wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Sungmin dan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang mengintimidasi membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang. Lidahnya menjadi kelu, tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lagi-lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai. Yesung dan Kibum kembali terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu semangat menggoda Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin. Semua orang yang ada disana tampak menarik nafas, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Hmm.. tubuhmu wangi." Ucap Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin dengan suara bassnya.

BLUSH

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

"Hmm.. kenapa kau diam saja manis. Apa kau bisu sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyuhyun semakin semangat menggoda Sungmin, sekarang ia tengah menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dileher Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin menjadi panas akibat terpaan nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menggelitik indra perabanya.

"He.. henti.. kan.. hentikan.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Jadi apa benar kau adik namja berengsek itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati wajah Sungmin yang tampak memerah.

"Dia bukan namja brengsek." Kata Sungmin mantap sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak rela jika hyung yang sangat ia kagumi dan sayangi dihina oleh orang lain, sungguh Sungmin tidak akan pernah rela.

"Benarkah?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang mimik pura-pura terkejut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kudoakan semoga harimu menyenangkan manis." Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, menatap tubuh Sungmin dari bawah keatas kemudian menyeringai. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun lantang pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Aku peringatkan pada kalian semua. Jangan pernah berbicara pada Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh membantunya. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh berteman dengannya. Kalau kalian berani melanggar perintahku. Kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tidak terima.

"Kau adalah targetku." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

.

.

.

*Parkiran*

"Aku punya sepupu di kelas 1-G. Dia bilang tadi siang Cho Kyuhyun mendatangi kelasnya untuk mencari Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin namdongsaeng Donghae?"

"Ne.. ku dengar dia cuma anak angkat."

"Ya, semua penghuni Shinki sudah tahu mengenai berita itu. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun disana?"

"Dia mengumumkan target baru."

*Lapangan Basket*

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan aku yakin hidup Lee Sungmin di Shinki tidak akan aman."

"Ne, kau benar. Semua orang tahu Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah musuh."

"Apa menurutmu Donghae akan turun tangan langsung?"

"Entahlah."

"Ruang Osis*

"Benar-benar kekanakkan."

"Hae, apa kau tidak berniat untuk membantunya. Walau bagaimana pun Sungmin adalah namdongsaengmu."

"Siwon hyung, berhentilah menyebutnya namdongsaengku. Dia bukan namdongsaengku dan aku tidak peduli sama sekali tentang masalah ini." Ucap Donghae emosi.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"Hyukie.. Wookie.. ada apa dengan kalian? Apa aku telah berbuat salah? Kenapa kalian mendiamiku seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Maafkan kami Minnie. Kami hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami ingin bersekolah dengan tenang disini. Mianhe minnie." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang hampir menangis seperti ini.

"Minnie maafkan kami." Kata Hyukjae penuh penyesalan. Sungmin terdiam, ia tidak mungkin membuat teman-temannya ikut terjerumus kedalam masalahnya. Ia tidak boleh egois.

"Ne.. aku mengerti.." Sungmin mengangguk lemah namun senyum itu tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan kami."

.

.

.

Sungmin menyeret langkahnya melewati koridor sekolah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, namun Sungmin baru beranjak pergi ketika sekolahan sudah mulai sepi. Perkataan Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tadi masih terngiang-ngiang diotaknya.

'Maafkan kami Minnie. Kami hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami ingin bersekolah dengan tenang disini. Mianhe minnie.'

'Maafkan kami.'

"Mereka pasti tak ingin terlibat masalah hanya karna berdekatkan dengaku. Aku memang pembawa masalah."

SROOOKKK

"Astaga, maaf ya aku tak sengaja.. hahaa.."

SUNGMIN POV

'Maafkan kami Minnie. Kami hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami ingin bersekolah dengan tenang disini. Mianhe minnie.'

'Maafkan kami.'

"Mereka pasti tak ingin terlibat masalah jika berdekatkan dengaku. Aku memang pembawa masalah."

SROOOKKK

"Astaga, maaf ya aku tak sengaja.. hahaa.."

Sampah? Apa-apaan ini? Mereka sengaja menyiramku dengan sampah? Astaga? Apa semua ini juga karena Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak Sungmin pada sekumpulan yeoja yang baru saja menyiramnya dengan sampah.

"Hae. Bukankah dia namdongsaengmu?"

DEG

Astaga, itu Hae hyung. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Ini memalukan. Apa yang dipikirkan Hae hyung ketika melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini?

"Ya ampun Hae. Lihatlah. Dia penuh dengan sampah."

Aku menunduk. Tidak sanggup melihat pandangan risih Hae hyung padaku. Aku semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku ketika Hae hyung dan beberapa temannya itu melewatiku.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang makan kini hening, Hangeng belum kembali dari London dan Heechul siang tadi berangkat ke Jepang untuk menjadi relawan bencana tsunami disana. Donghae tampak dengan khitmat menikmati makan malam yang sudah tersaji di meja makan. Sungmin yang baru saja selesai dari ritual pembersihan dirinya selama berjam-jam segera menyusul ke meja makan.

"Jangan mempermalukan aku." Kata Donghae datar.

"ne hyung?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Bukankah umma sudah pernah bilang padamu. Jangan membuatku malu disekolah."

"Mianhae.." Sungmin menunduk, jantungnya berdetak cepat, matanya mulai memanas. Makanan yang semula terlihat lezat dihadapannya kini menjadi terasa hambar.

"Nari ahjuma, tolong bawakan makanan penutupnya kekamarku. Aku kehilangan selera makan disini." Cibir Donghae.

"Ne.. tuan muda." Nari ahjuma segera membawa makanan penutup Donghae kekamarnya.

Sungmin takut, ia takut Donghae akan membencinya setelah ini, dan tidak akan mau melihatnya lagi. Sungmin berlari menghampiri Donghae dan menggenggam erat tangannya dengan mata memerah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung.. jebal.. jangan seperti ini.. jangan membenciku.." Donghae mendengus dan mengempaskan tangan Sungmin kasar.

"Tsk, bau sampah. Menjijikkan."

"hiks.. hyung.."

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong.. terimakasih bagi readers yang telah membaca dan mereview fict ini^^**

**Ini adalah fict debut saya :D**

**Saya sadar fict ini bener bener ancur. Untuk itu saya menerima segala macam kritikan, saran, flame, bash dan sejenisnya dengan lapang dada. Karna chap prolog reviewnya lebih dari 20 sesuai janji saya akhirnya melanjutkan fict ini.**

**Di chap ini saya sudah ngeluarin Donghae chagi sama Kyu oppa ^/^**

**Pseudohilar itu gabungang dari 2 kata. Pseudo dan Hilar (Hilarios). Pseudo itu artinya palsu dan Hilarios artinya kebahagiaan. Jadi kalo digabungin artinya Kebahagiaan palsu (?)**

**Entah mengapa saya merasa chap ini kekurangan unsur penyiksaan untuk Sungmin. Bagaimana tanggapan readers ?**

**Silahkan review~**

**Gamsahamnida *Deep Bow***

**\(0.0\) (/0.0)/**

**Special thanks to:**

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137****, **** EvilKyung , diitactorlove, Secret BlackHeart, aegyo lee, Han ri chan, kyurin minnie, Choi Hyo Joon, Cha SungminWife, dincubie, Lil-larry, yolyol, Dina LuvKyumin, JyooraCecevi, Anchovy3424**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara belong to their self and God. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang judulnya Idol Love Story. Ingat hanya terinspirasi!**

**Main chara : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : YAOI, AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"hiks.. apa yang harus aku lakukan.. hikss.. Hae hyung membenciku.. hikss.."

"Kenapa kau berubah hyung? Apa salahku?"

Sungmin merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur king size miliknya. Ia menggulung selimut tebal dan halus itu sampai sebatas pundaknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibantal dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Semenjak kejadian yang terjadi diruang makan berjam-jam yang lalu Sungmin bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menangis dan mengunci dirinya didalam kamar sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketukkan dan panggilan Nari ahjuma didepan pintu kamarnya untuk mengantarkan makan malam yang sama sekali tak disentuhnya tadi itupun diabaikan. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang sedari tadi meraung minta diisi, ditambah lagi keadaannya yang sudah menangis selama berjam-jam sama sekali tidak membantu, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya namja itu, Donghae.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu Sungmin yang masih berumur 8 tahun sedang terduduk di sofa sambil bermain dengan boneka kelinci pink kesayangannya. Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun lamanya Sungmin tinggal dikediaman keluarga Lee yang mewah. Ia sadar, di usianya yang masih sedini ini, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas budi pada keluarga Lee yang telah mengadopsinya. Keluarga Lee sangat berjasa pada dirinya, dia yang dulu tidur di bawah jembatan beralaskan koran kini dapat merasakan kasur mewah nan empuk dengan selimut tebal dan hangat. Setelah Hangeng membawa Sungmin pertamakali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini, ia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih dan menangis terharu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Ia meletakkan boneka kelinci kesayangannya di sofa dan berlari kedapur. Ia mengambil sebuah serbet dan berniat untuk membersihkan rumah. Sungmin mulai mengelap meja diruang tamu dengan riang.

PRANKK

Sungmin terkejut, mukanya menjadi pucat pasi dan tangannya tampak bergetar. Ia telah memecahkan guci mewah milik Heechul. Sungmin menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di tangga. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"YAA! LEE SUNGMIINN!" teriak Heechul garang dari tangga, ia segera menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" marah Heechul sambil mendorong bahu Sungmin. Sungmin yang saat itu hanya seorang bocah kecil pun jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan Heechul yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kuat.

"Mi-mianhae.. u-umma.." ucap Sungmin bergetar.

"Mwo? Umma... Apa kau pernah merasa keluar dari rahimku. Berani sekali kau memanggilku umma, dasar bocah tak tahu diri. Sekarang apa yang telah kau perbuat pada guci mahalku, huh!"

"A-aku.. hanya ingin.. m-membersih-kan ru.. hiks.. rumah.. guci.. hiks.. i-itu tersenggol, aku tidak.. hiks sengaja memecahkannya.. hiks.." Sungmin kini terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ayolah, dia hanya seorang anak kecil , wajar jika diusianya yang masih kecil ia menangis akibat bentakan Heechul.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis! Apa kau sengaja supaya Hannie akan memarahiku karna telah membuatmu menangis, huh? Itu kan maumu bocah sial!" Bentakkan Heechul malah makin membuat Sungmin kecil menangis pilu.

"A-ani umma.. hiks.. aku menya-yangi.. hiks.. umma.. aku tidak akan.. hiks.. berbuat seperti.. hiks.. i-itu.." Heechul tampak terdiam, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau menyayangiku bukan?" tanya Heechul.

"N-ne.." ucap Sungmin.

"Kau ingin aku hidup bahagia?" tanya Heechul lagi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pergi dari rumah ini. Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu dirumah ini. Dengan begitu aku akan bahagia." ucap Heechul dingin. Sungmin terdiam, Heechul tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tidak mau pergi? Kau tidak mau meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang sudah kau dapat?" Heechul terus menekan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah!" bentak Heechul.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan harap aku sudi mengakuimu sebagai anak." Heechul menatap jengah pada Sungmin yang kini terduduk dilantai sambil menangis. Ia berdecak kesal dan meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Mi-mianhae.. umma.. hiks.." ucap Sungmin lirih. Sungmin tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia terus terisak sejak tadi, ia takut bertemu Heechul, ia takut Heechul akan memarahinya lagi. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin, seketika tangisan Sungmin mereda.

"Uljima, jangan menangis lagi Minnie." Sungmin mengenal suara ini, suara orang yang sangat ia kagumi bahkan sejak awal pertemuan pertama mereka.

"H-hyung.." Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae dan memeluknya erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Donghae.

"Ne, hyung disini Minnie .. sudah ne, jangan menangis lagi. Umma hanya sedang kesal." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Apakah umma membenciku hyung?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengadahkan kepalanya, jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipi chubbynya itu. Donghae tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ani. Umma hanya sedang kesal Minnie, jangan dengarkan ucapannya. Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian ne." Donghae mengusap rambut Sungmin, mencoba membuat namdongsaengnya itu merasakan kasih sayangnya.

"Ne, hyung. Hyung juga jangan meninggalkan Minnie sendirian ne." Kata Sungmin. Donghae tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Hae hyung, kau tidak akan membencikukan?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Kini tidak ada setitikpun air mata yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Ani. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu Minnie."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kenapa kau membenciku hyung? Hiks.. aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak membenciku hyung.. hiks.. aku menyayangimu.. aku benar-benar menyayangimu hiks.. apa salahku hyung.. hiks.."

"Aku mencintaimu.. aku hiks.. mencintaimu.. hiks.. jeongmal saranghaeyo hyung.. hiks.. saranghae."

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.35 KST, Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah Shinki yang tersohor itu. Sesekali ia tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi chubbynya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Menangis semalaman ternyata makin memperparah keadaannya, mata yang agak memerah, kantung mata yang membengkak dan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin kesal. Ya setelah dia menangis dan merenung semalaman, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua penyebab masalah ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Andai saja dia tidak usah sok bersaing dengan Donghae dan tidak sok paling berkuasa disekolah, maka kehidupan Sungmin di Shinki akan aman dan tentram. Orang-orang tidak akan takut jika harus berdekatan dengannya, dan orang-orang tidak akan berusaha untuk mengerjainya, dan tentu kemarin Donghae tidak akan melihat keadaan Sungmin yang penuh tumpukan sampah, dan Sungmin tidak akan membuat Donghae malu, dan Donghae tidak akan membencinya.

"Dasar namja sialan. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu. Lihat saja, apa kau pikir aku takut padamu." Sungmin terus meracau dan sesekali mengumpat bahkan mengutuk namja evil yang ia anggap tak tahu diri itu.

Sungmin melangkah kearah meja makan, disana terlihat seorang wanita cantik nan anggung yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ummanya, Lee Heechul. Seorang namja tampan yang semalaman ini ia tangisi, orang yang ia cintai Lee Donghae. Dan seorang namja paruh baya yang masih tetap terlihat bugar diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu. Secercah senyum kebahagian menghiasi wajah sendu Sungmin.

"Appaaaa!" teriak Sungmin senang. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk seorang namja yang kini duduk membelakanginya dimeja makan.

"uhukk.. uhuukk.. Minnie.. pelan-pelan.. appa bisa tersedak.." ucap sang appa, Hangeng.

"Mian appa.. bogoshipo.." kata Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nado chagi.."

"Kapan appa pulang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Appa baru saja tiba tadi malam bersama ummamu." Jawab Hangeng.

"Sungmin, ayo kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Hangeng.

"Ne." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang makin mengembang dibibir plumpnya.

"Minnie, bagai mana hari pertamamu di Shinki?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ah, i-itu.. menyenangkan. Ya, hari pertamaku di Shinki sangat menyenangkan appa." Kata Sungmin berbohong. Hangeng tersenyum, tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah Sungmin alami disekolah. Suasanya menjadi hening. Kini yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang tengah beradu.

"Aku selesai." Tiba-tiba suara Donghae memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada apa Hae? Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan sarapanmu?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Apa masakannya tidak sesuai seleramu Hae?" tanya Hangeng ikut menimpali.

"Ani, gwenchana. Hari ini ada rapat OSIS, jadi aku harus segera berangkat."

"Kalau begitu habiskan saja dulu sarapanmu, mereka pasti tidak akan keberatan menunggumu sebentar." Kata Heechul.

"Ani. Aku benar-benar harus segera berangkat. Annyeong umma, appa.." kata Donghae.

"Hati-hati Hae." Kata Hangeng.

"Ne."

"Lihatlah Hannie.. Donghae memang benar-benar anak yang membanggakan. Dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas, bahkan pada saat ujian masukpun ia mendapatkan peringkat satu. Dia pasti sudah bekerja keras, ditambah jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS itu pasti benar-benar membuatnya sibuk dan tidak sempat mengurus hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

"Ya, dia memang benar-benar hebat." Puji Hangeng.

"Tentu Hannie, diakan memang benar-benar anak kita."

Pura-pura tidak tahu. Itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin. Ia tetap memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Mencoba tidak menggubris sindiran-sindiran halaus Heechul yang nyata ditujukan pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Pak Kang, dimana appa?" tanya seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal coklatnya yang kini tampak sedang melahap sarapannya di meja makan seorang diri dengan lahap.

"Tuan besar Cho dini hari tadi sudah kembali lagi ke Los Angeles untuk menghadiri pembukaan casino yang baru, tuan muda."

PRAAANG

Pecahan piring dengan sisa omelet yang belum habis beserta pisau dan garpu kini berserakan dilantai. Namja tua yang berada di belakang sang tuan muda tampak berjengit kaget ketika dengan kasar sang tuan muda membanting piring yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Tuan muda anda mau kemana?" tanya pak Kang ketika melihat sang tuan muda beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tentu saja kesekolah!" bentak sang tuan muda.

"Tapi anda baru sarapan sedikit tuan muda Kyuhyun." Tampak jelas kekhawatiran yang ditunjukan dari nada bicara pak Kang.

"Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku? Bahkan namja brengsek itu saja tidak pernah memperhatikanku!" desis sang tuan muda Kyuhyun tajam.

"Beliau hanya sedang berkerja, beliau ingin membahagiakan anda dengan seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya." Ucap pak Kang bijak.

"Dia baru pulang tadi malam dan sudah pergi saat dini hari. Bullshit. Aku tidak butuh uangnya!" Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan meja makan. Pak Kang hanya bisa menatap prihatin kearah tuan mudanya yang sudah ia rawat sejak kecil itu.

.

.

.

*Shinki High School*

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Sepertinya aku datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi."

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menerpa wajahku. Disinilah aku berada, atap sekolah. Aku mencoba untuk menenagkan pikiranku. Namja itu benar-benar membuat amarahku meluap-luap, apa pantas dia masih ku panggil appa? Menyebalkan. Hahh, sudahlah lebih baik aku menikmati suasana disini. Buat apa aku terus memikirkannya sedangkan dia disana sedang sibuk dengan casinonya. Appaku Cho Kangin, adalah seorang pengusaha dibidang konstruksi, dia juga memiliki beberapa casino di LA, dan sedang membangun casino baru yang akan di launching hari ini.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat semua aktivitas di Shinki. Parkiran masih terlihat lenggang sampai saat ini yang terlihat hanya motor sport biruku, tak lama tampak beberapa mobil mewah yang mulai berdatangan. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat siluet namja yang paling aku benci, dia baru saja keluar dari mobil Audy hitamnya. Yah, walaupun aku juga membenci appaku, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencinya. Namja itulah yang benar-benar aku benci. Tiba-tiba suhu tubuhku menjadi panas, melihat namja sialan itu saja sudah membuat amarahku sampai di ubun-ubun tenggorokkan ku menjadi kering. Aku meminum softdrink yang aku bawa sampai habis. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh benci, sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum meremehkan kearahya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau seperti kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon." Sialan dia mengejekku, baiklah, kita buktikan siapa yang akan menang.

"Oh, lalu apakah kau menghawatirkan Kucing malang ini?" Aku membuat ekspresi seinnocent mungkin, aku rasa cara ini cukup ampuh untuk memancing amarahnya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Hahaa. Lihatlah tampangnya yang menyebalkan itu. Lee Sungmin, tiba-tiba aku teringat namja itu. Aku menyeringai. Ini pasti menarik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana namdongsaeng manismu itu?"

**AUTHOR POV**

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau seperti kucing yang tidak bisa turun dari pohon." Ejek namja itu, Lee Donghae.

"Oh, lalu apakah kau menghawatirkan Kucing malang ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang innocent yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Desis Donghae jengkel. Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana namdongsaeng manismu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Donghae mengeras.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan Cho. Dan ingat, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai namdongsaengku!" entah mengapa, tapi bagi Kyuhyun ucapan Donghae itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Benarkah, apa itu benar sebuah ancaman?

"Lalu kau anggap apa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Donghae acuh, kelihatannya Donghae sudah tidak berminat untuk meneruskan percakapan ini dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu kearahnya dari atap sekolah.

"Baiklah, asal kau tahu. Aku bisa menyiksanya lebih dari ini." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan, lakukan apa maumu!" dan setelah itu Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak menyeringai dari atap sekolah.

"Baiklah aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari sikap namja ikan itu. Apakah dia benar-benar membenci Lee Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencari tahunya." Gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil terkekeh dan mengeluarkan PSP nya dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini, Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai."

"Ah.. o-oh.. ne.."

Tampak sebuah mobil BMW putih yang kini berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang Shinki.

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan muda?" tanya seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci.

"Tentu tidak tuan muda, anda adalah anak majikan saya. Sudah seharusnya saya memanggil anda dengan tuan muda." Ucap ahjussi bertubuh gembul bernama Shindong itu. Sungmin tampak terdiam sejenak, kemudian bergumam lirih.

"Tapi aku bukan anak mereka. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menganggapku seperti orang lain Shindong ahjussi. Bukankah kau yang selama ini selalu menemaniku, aku hanya ingin kita menjadi lebih akrab." Gumam Sungmin lirih. Shindong tampak terdiam, ia agak merasa bersalah.

"Ne, baiklah. Jika kita hanya berdua aku akan memanggilmu Sungmin." Ucap Shindong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin. Shindong hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Gomawo ahjussi." Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh gembul Shindong, dan Shindong dengan senag hati membalas pelukan hangat Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk kekelasmu Sungmin-ah." Ucap Shindong.

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan ahjussi." Ucap Sungmin sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil mewah itu.

Sungmin segera memasuki area Shinki tak lama setelah mobil BMW putih itu menghilang ditikungan jalan. Sungmin tampak mengukir senyum dibibirnya. Namun, tetap saja tatapan mengejek itu tidak pernah absen dilayangkan untuknya. Sungmin hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas berat ketika suasana Shinki terasa mencekam untuknya. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali beberapa siswa tampak sengaja meyenggol bahu Sungmin ketika berjalan. Sungmin hanya mampu diam, ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Melawan mereka dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Itu semua bisa membuat Donghae makin membencinya, itulah isi pikiran Sungmin.

TUKK

Sungmin refleks memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja tertimpuk sesuatu. Ia tampak meringis sesaat ketika kepalanya sedikit berdenyut akibat hantaman keras sebuah benda. Ia tampak menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari benda terkutuk yang telah menimpa kepalanya. Dan disana tak jauh dari kakinya berpijak, terlihat sebuah kaleng softdrink yang sudah ringsek akibat diremas oleh seseorang.

"Hahhaaahaa..." dan tawa iblis seseorang itu, sontak membuat Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara. Mata indah Sungmin tampak membulat, ketika melihat namja titisan iblis yang tengah tertawa setan dipuncak singasanganya itu, atap sekolah.

"Hmmppfftt... harusnya kau lihat bagaimana wajah pabbomu itu." Ucap namja titisan iblis itu yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuuhyun. Sungmin tampak geram, kini orang-orang disekitarnya tampak tertawa puas mengejeknya yang jadi bulan-bulanan sang raja titisan iblis.

"Tutup mulutmu Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin garang. Kini semua mata memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Wow, si anak pungut berani membantah penguasa sekolah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau marah? Kalau begitu kemarilah tunjukkan kemarahanmu padaku." Tantang Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi segera mengambil langkah lebar, berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tampak terkekeh dari atas atap.

"Rencanaku berhasil." Gumam Kyuhyun. Oke, sepertinya penghuni Shinki mempunyai gosip terhangat untuk disebarkan. Lee Sungmin berani melawan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Orang itu benar-benar. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya!" Gumam Sungmin penuh emosi sambil melangkah menaiki tangga yang menjadi penghubung koridor dengan atap sekolah. Sungmin membuka pintu atap sekolah, dan didepannya kini Kyuhyun tengah berdiri angkuh sambil menyilakan tangannya didepan dada. Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai, dia tidak takut dengan apapun yang akan Sungmin lakukan padanya, karna ketahuilah, Kyuhyun akan membalasnya lebih.

PLAKK

Sungmin menghadiahi Kyuhyun tamparan terbaiknya. Tamparan Sungmin yang cukup keras itu kini meninggalkan bekas memerah dipipi Kyuhyun yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Meskipun agak terkejut, Kyuhyun segera memasang ekspresi datar, seolah-olah apa yang dilakukan Sungmin bukan apa-apa.

"Dasar namja sialan! Apa sebenarnya maumu?" bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin kuat, hingga tubuh Sungmin limbung kedepan. Kyuhyun segera mendekap pinggang Sungmin mendekat. Dan kini tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Sungmin tampak gugup, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatnya dapat mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang maskulin. Semburat merahpun mulai tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Tamparanmu cukup bagus." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin refleks menjauhkan telinganya yang sensitive dari jangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya. Ini membuat jiwa iblis Kyuhyun bangkit, ia semakin berniat menggoda Sungmin lebih jauh.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan tangan kanannya dipinggang ramping Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tampak mengeryitkan dahinya karna sensasi asing yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Lama kelamaan tangan Kyuhyun semakin turun dan mendekap pinggul Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang menganggur mulai membelai lengan Sungmin yang terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya, naik kebahu Sungmin yang agak berisi, meremas pelan pundak Sungmin, membelai leher Sungmin yang sensitive dan menyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin yang hangat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmatikah?

"Kau tahu, hanya ada kita berdua disini." Kata Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin segera tersadar. Ia langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah asik membelai pipinya dan menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun di pinggulnya.

"Dasar mesum!" geram Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia berjalan perlaham menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin tampak gugup, harusnya saat ini dia menghajar namja mesum yang sudah menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa izin itu, bukan? tapi entahlah, semua tenaga dan amarahnya meluap begitu saja. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin meresakan sentuhan itu lagi, tapi Sungmin tidak akan pernah jujur. Satu langkah Kyuhyun maju, satu langkah Sungmin mundur, adegan klasik, tapi memang hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Sungmin saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi. Berterimakasihlah pada tembok yang kini menghalangi Sungmin untuk bergerak mundur. Kyuyun langsung menerjang Sungmin. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kepala Sungmin dan semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

CHU ͠

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung melahap bibir plump Sungmin. Ia makin memojokkan tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya, membuat tidak ada lagi jarak sesentipun diantara mereka. Sungmin mencoba berontak, tapi tenaga Kyuhyun yang lebih besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kini Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

"Ahh.. emmmhh.." desahan halus meluncur dari bibir Sungmin. Entah sejak kapan kini tangan kiri Kyuhyun tengah sibuk membelai punggung Sungmin. Belaian Kyuhyun dipunggungnya membuat Sungmin menjadi rileks, tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnyanya ketika Kyuhyun menyelipkan lidah nakalnya dicelah bibir Sungmin. Memberikan akses pada Kyuhyun untuk menjamah gua hangatnya.

"Cpkh.. ahh.. engghh.." Kini tangan Sungmin meremas gemas pundak Kyuhyun, menyalurkan segala sensasi asing yang kini ia rasakan. Kyuhyun menyeringai disela ciuman mereka ketika menyadari Sungmin yang mulai terbuai permainannya.

TEEETTTT TEETTTTT TEETTTT

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi tampaknya kedua insan yang sedang 'memadu kasih' itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, mereka seperti tenggelam akan sensasi yang diberikan oleh bibir 'pasangan'nya. Sungmin tampak menepuk dada Kyuhyun pelan, mengisyaratkan pentingnya zat yang bernama oksigen itu untuk kehidupan mereka, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menciptakan tautan benang saliva yang menjadi jembatan antara bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak takjub akan pemandangan yang kini ada didepannya. Wajah manis Sungmin yang kini tampak memerah, mata indahnya yang terlihat enggan untuk terbuka, bibir plump Sungmin yang tampak lebih merah dan bengkak dengan lelehan saliva disekitar bibirnya, benar-benar membuatnya menjadi lebih menggoda. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Kyuhyun segera melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma khas Sungmin yang manis, mengecup lembut leher putih Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Kini Kyuhyun tampak mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Ia mengecup lagi bibir Sungmin yang manis. Kyuhyun mengusap saliva yang tertinggal dibibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tampak memerah dan mengusap pipi chubbynya.

"Saranghae."

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong.. terimakasih bagi readers yang telah bersedia membaca fict aneh ini^^**

**Ini adalah fict debut saya :D**

**Di chap ini Hangeng udah muncul. Maaf untuk readers yang minta update kilat tidak bisa saya penuhi. Mengingat kegalauan beberapa hari yang lalu gara-gara SS4INA, setiap lagi ngetik, infotainment semua beritanya Suju. Saya jadi nyesek, ide berterbangan begitu saja. #curcol**

**Bagi readers yang gak tahan ngeliat Sungmin disiksa, ayo siap-siap. Karna fict ini berisi penuh dengan adegan penyiksaan mental dan fisik uri Minnie. Khaakhaa #evil laugh**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah mereview, memberikan saran dan mengingatkan typo. Maaf belum bisa balas review^^**

**Silahkan review~**

**Gamsahamnida *Deep Bow***

**\(0.0\) (/0.0)/**

**Special thank's to: JiYoo861015, Saranghae328, ****Lil_larry****, Ms. KMS, ****Secret_BlackHeart****, kyurin minnie, abc, S.J. 1315, Anchovy 3424, diitactorlove, ****minnie-minnie-mine****, ****ANDINAsti****, ****EvilBungsu_KyuminBaby137****, ****rhiesparkyumin****, LovelyMin, ****ELLE_HANA****, ****PumpkinKyu****, kyumin forever, melly, desysaranghaesuju, ****Park_Ha_Rin****, chikyumin, ****Rima_KyuMin_Elf****, areelf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara belong to their self and God. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang judulnya Idol Love Story. Ingat hanya terinspirasi!**

**Main chara : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : YAOI, AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Lama tidak berjumpa. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan Happy 4th Anniversary SHINee and happy b'day for my self. Yes we have same date :D**

**250512 *telat***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya kini menerawang jauh kedalam mata obrs berwarna coklat gelap milik namja evil yang ada dihadapannya ini, mencoba menyelami arti dari mantra sejuta pesona yang terucap dari bibir tebal yang beberapa detik lalu telah sukses melumat bibir plumnya, kata yang mungkin terdengar tabu ditelinga Sungmin karena belum ada seorang pun yang pernah mengucapkan kata itu padanya selama ini, bahkan mungkin orang tua kandungnya yang entah berada dimana saat inipun belum tentu pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuknya. Jika memang pernah, tidak mungkin selama 7 tahun hidupnya Sungmin menjadi yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan sampai akhirnya harus hidup terlunta-lunta dijalan, bukan?

Sungmin menjauhkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat itu dari pipi chubbynya yang tampak memerah. Sungmin melirik kekanan dan kekekiri dengan gelisah, ia berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam, tatapan yang menuntut Sungmin untuk menjawab pernyataannya barusan. Tatapan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin meleleh dalam sesaat, keringat dingin terus bermunculan dari telapak tangannya, tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan lidahnya terasa kelu, seolah-olah ia terjebak akan karisma yang dimiliki oleh sang titisan raja iblis yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Wae? Kau terlihat gelisah." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Sungmin. Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar maskulin ditelinga Sungmin semakin membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"A-aku.. aku ha-harus.. aku harus segera masuk kelas." Ucap Sungmin gugup. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit tertegun dengan tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat agak.. ehemm.. malu-malu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kemudian kembali menyeringai, sebuah seringai kemenangan sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang berlari terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun tampak membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang entah milik siapa yang masih berada disekitar bibirnya mencoba mengingat kembali rasa bibir yang baru saja ia sesap itu.

"Manis."

.

.

.

"Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan? kau benar-benar pabbo! pabbo! pabbo!" Sungmin si namja manis bergigi kelinci dengan tatapan mata polos bak seorang bayi kini tengah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, ia tak henti-hentinya menunjuk-nunjuk bayangan dirinya dicermin sambil sesekali memukul-mukul kepalanya. Ia menyalakan keran di westafel dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Sesekali ia tampak berkumur sambil menggosok-gosok bibir plumnya yang sekarang tampak memerah dan agak bengkak.

Sungmin kembali mematut refleksi dirinya didepan cermin, sepertinya toilet memang merupakan tempat pelarian terakhir Sungmin. Mengingat ia sudah melewatkan jam pertamanya beberapa menit yang lalu, rasanya percuma untuk masuk kelas sekarang.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan orang itu menciummu! Itu ciuman pertamamu Sungmin, kau benar-benar bodoh!" umpat Sungmin lagi-lagi pada refleksi dirinya di cermin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika Hae hyung mengetahui hal ini." Gumam Sungmin lirih. Nafasnya tampak memburu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Ia akan semakin membencimu, ia akan menganggapmu menjijikkan, Lee Sungmin." Gumam Sungmin makin lirih. Hening, Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Saranghae? Tidak mungkin." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat perlahan mulai menyusup melalui celah di jendela menyinari ruangan kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink yang terkesan feminin itu. Seorang namja manis tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai membuka mata indahnya yang bulat. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, sedikit melakukan perenggangan kecil dan mengusap-usap matanya sambil sesekali menguap. Ia tampak menoleh ke meja nakas yang berada disisi sebelah kirinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.13 KST dan ia tampak melihat sebuah kalender kecil di samping jam wekernya. Si namja manis, Lee Sungmin tampak tersenyum.

"Hari ini tanggal 13 Oktober. Tinggal dua hari lagi."

.

.

.

*Shinki High School*

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor seorang diri saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Kini ia sudah tidak terlalu memusingkan semua tatapan-tatapan menusuk yang tidak pernah bosan dilayangkan padanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, mereka akan menganggap semua itu salah. Sejak peristiwa 'bersejarah' di atap sekolah itu, Sungmin selalu mencoba untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap apa ketika menghadapi Kyuhyun, bukan, bukan karena ia menyukai Kyuhyun tentunya, tapi mungkin lebih tepat ia merasa malu mengingat ia membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya begitu saja pada waktu itu. Tidak mungkinkan, Sungmin dengan mudah melupakan rasa cintanya pada Donghae yang sudah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk namja titisan raja iblis yang tak tahu diri itu, dan yah... walaupun Sungmin akui namja itu telah sukses merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Apa yang harus aku berikan untuk ulang tahun Hae hyung?" gumam Sungmin frustasi sambil mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

"Apa! Kau di undang ke acara ulang tahun Donghae!" terlihat beberapa orang siswi Shinki yang tampak bergerumbul di ujung koridor kini berteriak histeris dan sukses menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Appaku adalah rekan bisnis appanya Donghae, tentu keluarga kami di undang." Ucap seorang yeoja yang tidak dapat dipungkiri kecantikkannya dengan sombong. Ia tampak menggenggam sebuah undangan berwarna merah marun yang tampak elegan dengan perpaduan pita berwarna gold dan tampak familiar dimata Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Sicca. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diundang di acara itu. Aku benar-benar iri pada mu." Ucap salah satu yeoja yang ikut bergerumbul di sana. Ia tampak memandang kertas undangan itu dengan raut kecewa.

"Apa hadiah yang kau berikan padanya Sicca?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mem... ah, lebih baik aku akan merahasiakannya sampai besok malam. Mengingat saat ini ada yang sedang menguping pembicaraan kita." Ucap yeoja itu sambil melirik Sungmin dengan risih. Sungmin terkejut, ia segera menyadari kebodohannya. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka dan segera melangkah pergi.

"Tidak tahu diri,dasar anak pungut!" sindir seorang yeoja dengan suara yang cukup keras dari arah yeoja-yeoja tidak penting tadi. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia tampak sedang berusaha mengontrol amarahnya.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan diberikan anak pungut itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Donghae ya?"

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal itu, karena aku yakin Donghae tidak akan sudi menyentuh hadiah dari anak pungut itu. Jadi percuma saja, apapun yang akan dia berikan tidak berarti." Ucap yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Jessica itu sambil terkikik bersama teman-temannya. Sungmin tampak geram, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

TAP TAP TAP BRUKK

"Aaarghhh!"

"Hahaahaahaa!"

Kini Sungmin tampak tersungkur dilantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan semua siswa siswi Shinki yang kebetulan melewati koridor itu segera menggerubungi Sungmin dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisi awalnya karena perih di dengkul dan siku tangannya, termasuk gerombolan yeoja tidak penting itu.

"Hahaa lihatlah anak pungut itu. Hahaa baru didorong segitu saja dia sudah terjatuh dan kesakitan. Dasar namja lemah! Hahaahaa.." tawa mereka semakin keras, Sungmin tetap diam. Ia tidak berniat menggubris ucapan mereka. Sesekali Sungmin tampak mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi kemudian ia terjatuh lagi sambil meringis kesakitan. Dengkulnya benar-benar terasa sakit dan perih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ya! Anak pungut. Berdiri saja kau tidak sanggup! Pantas saja Donghae tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai namdongsaengnya. Kau itu sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi namdongsaengnya!" ucap Jessica sengit. Sungmin bisa menahan jika dirinya dihina, dimaki bahkan dipukul sekalipun, tapi ia tidak akan sanggup ketika orang-orang berkata bahwa hyung-nya membencinya, tidak menginginkannya, atau mungkin seperti yang mereka katakan tidak mau mengakuinya. Sungguh, hal-hal itu sangat menyakitkan untuk Sungmin dengar. Tanpa terasa kini kedua bola mata indah itu tampak berair.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Ya! Anak pungut. Berdiri saja kau tidak sanggup! Pantas saja Donghae tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai namdongsaengnya. Kau itu sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi namdongsaengnya!"

NYUT.

Apa benar hyung tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai namdongsaengnya? Tidak! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku dan hyung. Hyung tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Walaupun mungkin sampai sekarang hyung masih marah padaku, tapi dia menyayangiku. Dia tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu! Tapi kenapa aku menangis. Kenapa kau menangis Lee Sungmin? Hae hyung sangat menyayangimu, dia tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu.

"Asal kalian tahu! Donghae sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dia tidak pernah menganggap anak pungut ini sebagai namdongsaengnya. Dan dia seharusnya tidak bersekolah disini! Mana mungkin Shinki menerima siswa yang bodoh sepertinya!"

Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak mau melawan mereka. Mungkin hyung berkata seperti itu karna saat itu ia sedang marah padaku. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Dia benar-benar membuat malu nama keluarga Lee. Ummanya Donghae sendiri yang bilang pada ummaku kalau beliau malu memiliki anak pungut seperti dia. Dia itu tidak bisa lulus ujian masuk di Shinki. Karena nyonya Lee tidak mau nama keluarganya tercemar beliau mendonasikan sejumlah uang untuk Shinki sehingga anak pungut ini bisa bersekolah disini. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri kan!"

Umma, maafkan aku. Sekarang semua orang sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu, aku benar-benar telah mempermalukan keluarga Lee. Harusnya aku membalas budi mereka, bukan malah mempermalukan mereka, mianhae, maafkan aku umma. aku berjanji, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bangga. Hikss.. maafkan aku. Kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa ini semua hanya karena aku namdongsaeng angkat Donghae hyung? Hyung, tolong aku. Bukankah dulu kau berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisiku, bantu aku hyung.. hiks.. kau sudah berjanji hyung.. hiks.. Tuhan, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit.. hiks..

"Jessica!"

Suara itu, aku mengenal suara itu. Benarkah?

**AUTHOR POV**

"Jesicca!"

Koridor yang beberapa detik lalu penuh akan hiruk pikuk menjadi hening seketika. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan orang itu.

"D-dong.. Donghae.." ucap yeoja bernama Jesicca itu gugup. Mendengar nama itu, Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang Donghae dengan mata bulatnya yang tampak memerah dan berair. Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang kini tampak jelas diwajahnya. Donghae melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin, dan kembali menatap tajam pada Jessica dan segerombolan siswa siswi disana.

"Apa kau berniat untuk mempermalukan keluarga ku?" tanya Donghae pada Jessica dengan ekspresi datar dan intonasi dingin.

"A-ani.. t-ten-tentu saja tidak hae.. a-ak-aku hanya.. aku.." Jessica sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan dari Jessica Donghae segera melangkah menghampiri Sungmin, ia berjongkok didepan Sungmin.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Dongahe. Sungmin terdiam, apakah ini mimpi? Dan sekali lagi, tanpa menunggu respon dari Sungmin Donghae segera menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS. Semua orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu tampak menganga, terdiam akan keterkejutan mereka. Bahkan Jessica yang biasanya selalu tampak cantik dan anggun kini tampak menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan terdapat seorang namja kini tampak menyeringai senang.

"I got you." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Bulan menggantikan matahari, siang berganti malam. Senyuman itu tidak pernah luput dari wajah Sungmin. Siku dan dengkulnya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, hanya sedikit perih jika kau menyentuhnya. Sungmin benar-benar senang, dia sangat senang setelah hampir 6 tahun lamanya, akhirnya Donghae mulai kembali seperti dulu, hyung yang menyayangi dan selalu menjaganya. Kini ia tengah berkutat dengan sebuah mesin jahit yang ia pinjam dari Nari ahjumma. Donghae adalah namja yang nyaris sempurna, bahkan jika dia mau ia bisa memiliki segalanya. Setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam kebingungan, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghadiahi Donghae sebuah dasi, dasi buatan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku harap kau akan menyukainya hyung." Ucap Sungmin senang.

.

.

.

Rumah mewah nan megah kediaman keluarga Lee kini tampak ramai oleh para tamu undangan yang merupakan orang-orang penting di dunia bisnis dan wartawan yang tengah berusaha memburu berita dari para konglomerat bergelimpangan harta yang hadir diacara pesta ulang tahun itu.

Sungmin tampak membenahi penampilannya di cermin sesekali ia tersenyum sambil memandang hadiah yang sudah ia bungkus dengan rapi di atas meja.

"Anda terlihat sangat manis tuan muda." Kata Nari ahjumma.

"Aku tidak manis ahjumma, aku ini tampan. Iya kan Shindong ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani. Kau itu tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali. Kau itu manis, Sungminnie." Ucap Shindong ahjussi sambil terkekeh diikuti tawa renyah dari Nari ahjumma. Sungmin yang tampak kesal karena ditertawakan secara refleks langsung mempoutkan bibir plummnya. Tidak tahukah kau wahai uri Minnie, kau semakin terlihat manis jika bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan Lee, aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk putramu yang ke-17."

"Terimakasih Tuan Kim."

Tamu-tamu undangan mulai memadati ruang tamu rumah mewah keluarga Lee yang luas dan megah. Sebagian besar tamu-tamu itu merupakan para konglomerat yang telah menjalin kerjasama dengan Lee Corp. Blitz kamera tampak saling sahut menyahut, para wartawan kini tampak sibuk mengarahkan kameranya kepada tamu-tamu yang berdatangan.

"Nyonya Lee, dimana putra anda yang satunya?"

"o-oh.. dia masih bersiap-siap." Ucap Heechul dengan senyum menawannya. 'Dasar, kenapa anak itu belum turun juga.' Kata Heechul dalam hati.

"Umma." sapa Donghae pada Heechul. Heechul tampak tersenyum sambil mengusap pundak Donghae dengan sayang.

"Chagi, kenalkan ini adalah Nyonya Jung" tanya Heechul.

"Oh, ne. Nyonya Jung adalah umma dari teman sekelasku di Shinki, umma." Ucap Donghae.

"Haha.. Ne, apa kau tahu Jessica sering sekali membicarakan tentangmu padaku. Dia bilang kau sangat tampan." Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil tertawa anggun. Donghae yang sedang dipuji hanya tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Haha.. benarkah? Hae ku memang sangat tampan. Lalu dimana putrimu?" tanya Heechul.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak jadi kemari, padahal saat mengetahui kau mengundang keluarga kami, dia sangat senang. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap nyonya Jung, ia lalu tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Oh iya, terimalah ini. Ini adalah kamus elektronik 12 bahasa. Barang ini baru diproduksi 7 buah. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku. Selamat ulang tahun ne."

"Gamsahamnida Nyonya Jung." Ucap Donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kamera.. Kamera.. cepat sorot dia.." Tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan dari wartawan wartawan yang sedang berlarian menuju tangga.

TAP TAP TAP

Semua pandangan mata kini tertuju pada sosok seorang namja yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gugup. Para wartawanpun segera mengarahkan kamera mereka kepada namja manis yang mengenakan kemeja soft pink dengan jas putih dan celana yang senada itu. Dan hiruk pikuk mulai terdengar dari para tamu undangan.

"Siapa namja manis itu?"

"Dia anak angkat keluarga Lee."

"Dia manis sekali."

"Nyonya Lee sangat beruntung memiliki dua anak yang tampan dan manis sekaligus."

Para wartawan mulai mengerubungi namja manis itu, Lee Sungmin. Mereka segera memberondong Sungmin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Lee Sungmin, berapa usia anda sekarang?"

"Apa kah anda sudah punya namjachingu atau yeojachingu?"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan kami!"

"Apa keluarga Lee mengasuh anda dengan baik?"

"Bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Donghae?"

Bla.. bla.. blaa..

Sungmin yang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan kamera agaknya sedikit kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan yang seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya itu.

"Permisi. Maaf.. tunggu sebentar.." wanita cantik nan anggung itu menerobos para wartawan dan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia merangkul pundak Sungmin dengan 'sayang'.

"Tolong jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, lakukan satu persatu. Putraku masih belum terbiasa dengan situasi ini." Ucap wanita itu dengan anggun. Heechul.

"Lee Sungmin, anda benar-benar terlihat manis malam ini." Ucap salah satu wartawan. Sungmin tampak tersenyum canggung sambil tersipu malu.

BRAKK

"TUAN CHO DATANG!" terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Tiba-tiba semua wartawan yang ada didalam ruangan segera berhambur keluar.

"Tak kusangka, dia akan datang." Gumam Heechul.

"Sungmin ayo. Kau juga harus menyambutnya." Ucap Heechul sambil menggandeng lengan Sungmin menuju pintu masuk.

CKRIKK CKRIKK

Suara kamera dan blizt saling bersahutan. Hangeng, Donghae, Heechul dan Sungmin tampak menunggu di depan mintu masuk. Apakah sepenting itu orang ini? Perlahan para wartawan mulai kembali masuk, mencoba mengabadikan momen pertemuan dua orang konglomerat yang sangat berpengaruh dibidangnya masing-masing itu. Terlihat tubuh tegap namja yang sudah tidak diusia mudanya lagi mulai memasuki pintu masuk, tak jauh dibelakangnya terlihat namja muda yang tampan, jangkung dan berkulit pucat mengikuti. Sungmin tampak membulatkan matanya ketika Hangeng menghampiri namja yang dipanggil Tuan Cho itu.

"Selamat datang tuan Cho." Ucapa Hangeng ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau formal sekali hangeng." Ucap tuan Cho sambil menyambut uluran tanagn Hangeng. Dikuti Donghae, Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Kau semakin terlihat cantik Chullie." Ucap Tuan Cho.

"Haha. Terima kasih Kangin-ah." Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum cantik.

"Oh, apa kau Sungmin?" tanya Tuan Cho sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"Ne." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wah, kau sudah besar. Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu ketika kau berumur 7 tahun. Waktu memang cepat berlalu. Haha." Ucap Tuan Cho.

"oh ya, Selamat ulang tahun Hae."

"Terimakasih Tuan." Ucap Donghae.

"Oh ya, aku rasa Donghae dan Sungmin sudah mengenalnya." Ucap Kangin sambil merangkul namja muda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apakah dia putramu?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ne, dia putraku, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak terduduk dipojok ruangan sambil menatap Donghae yang kini didekati banyak yeoja, mereka terlihat memberikan berbagai macam hadiah mahal pada Donghae. Ini membuat nyali Sungmin menciut.

"Apakah sebaiknya tidak usah ku berikan ya?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tampak menhela nafas berat sambil memandang kado yang ada ditangannya. Ditengah kejengahannya, tanpa sengaja bola matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Kyuyun terlihat seperti seorang casanova ditengah-tengah yeoja yang sibuk menarik perhatiannya. Sungmin tampak mendengus kesal.

"Perusak suasana." Gumam Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Sapa seseorang.

"Eh.. h-hyung." Ucap Sungmin kaget karena sekarang didepannya berdiri sosok Donghae yang sangat dicintainya. Ia refleks berdiri dan menjatuhkan kado yang ada dipangkuannya tadi sehingga kotak kado itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah dasi cantik dengan warna dark blue dengan motif yang manis tapi tetap terlihat maskulin disaat yang bersamaan sehingga tetap terlihat bagus jika Donghae yang mengenakannya.

"Haha.. apa-apaan ini. Jangan bilang kalau namdongsaengmu hanya memberikan dasi biasa ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu Hae." Ucap seorang yeoja yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana sambil tertawa mengejek kearah Sungmin. Sungmin tampak menundukkan kepalanya, jika dibandingkan hadiah yang diberikan tamu-tamu undangan yang lain, dasi ini jelas bukan apa-apa, Sungmin cukup tahu diri tentang hal itu. Namun tanpa disangka, Donghae memungut dasi itu dari lantai.

"Apa itu untuk ku?" tanya Donghae..

"N-ne hyung." Ucap Sungmin gugup tidak percaya diri. Takut akan reaksi yang diberikan Donghae.

"Da-dasi itu, aku membuatnya dengan tangan ku sendiri." Ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk. Donghae tersenyum.

"Pakaikan untukku." Donghae melepaskan dasi yang semula melingkar dilehernya. Sungmin tampak terkejut, dengan canggung ia mengangguk dan mulai memakaikan dasi itu dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan yeoja tadi tampak mendengus kesal sambil menhentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk memasangkan dasi pemberiannya.

Hening. Sungmin terus menunduk, ia tidak berani untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Donghae dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tangannya tampak bergetar dan pipi chubbynya terlihat memerah, sedangkan Donghae terus menatap Sungmin dalam diam sampai Sungmin selesai memasangkan dasi itu.

"Apa kau haus?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin tertegun dan sesaat kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"E-eh.. n-ne.."

"Tunggu disini aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawabannya. Sungmin tampak memandang pungggung tegap Donghae yang tampak mulai menjauh, ada seulas senyum yang terpatri dibibir plumnya.

GREP.

"Eh." Sungmin tampak terkejut ketika menyadari ada sebuah lengan kokoh yang tengah memeluk pundaknya.

"Sudah puas bersenang-senang nya, manis." Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ia langsung menoleh kekiri dimana sumber suara itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar tidak tahu diri! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku!" Ucap Sungmin garang.

"Kenapa? Ini menyenangkan." Jawab Kyuhyun si pemilik lengan dengan santai sambil kembali menyesap minuman yang ada di tangan kirinya tanpa berniat menuruti permintaan Sungmin.

"Mwo?" desis Sungmin marah.

"Sungmin." Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Sungmin yang namanya dipanggil reflek membalikkan tubuhnya.

"U-umma." Ucap Sungmin gugup. Ia langsung menghempaskan lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih mengait pundaknya secara kasar. Mendengar panggilan umma yang disebut Sungmin, kyuhyun juga segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong, umma." ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak mengeryitkan dahinya dan melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang berkata 'apa lagi yang dilakukan namja sialan ini'.

"Eh, Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau me-memanggilku umma?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Sungmin sedang menjalin hubungan saat ini, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku memanggil Nyonya dengan panggilan umma." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat.

SUNGMIN POV

"M-mwo? Menjalin hubungan? Maksudmu, kalian telah berpacaran?" Ya tuhan, apa yang dilakukan namja kurang ajar ini, apa maksudnya mengatakan hal bodoh itu pada umma, umma pasti akan salah paham dan dia pasti akan memarahiku lagi. Namja ini benar-benar merusak suasana. Aku hanya menunduk, aku tidak berani menatap wajah umma.

"Ne. Kami juga berencana akan bertunangan setelah lulus dari Shinki. Itupun kalau umma dan appa mengijinkan." Cho Kyuhyun, namja ini benar-benar. Tanganku sudah mengepal, kalau saja aku tidak mengingat tempat mungkin kepalan tanganku ini sudah mendarat dengan mulus dipipi tirusnya itu.

"Ya, apa maksudmu. Tentu kami akan mengijinkannya, ini semua demi kebahagiaan Sungmin. Aigoo, tak kusangka putra bungsuku ini menjalin hubungan dengan anak semata wayang Tuan Cho. Ini benar-benar berita bagus. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukanku Sungmin-ah?" Mwo? Apa yang umma katakan. Aku langsung menatap umma dengan bingung, apa aku tidak salah benar? Umma menyetujui bualan namja gila ini dan apa benar umma bilang demi kebahagiaanku? Aku harus meluruskan ini semua sebelum Kyuhyun meneruskan omong kosong ini.

"U-umma.. i-itu tidak.."

"Dia hanya malu umma." Mwo! Namja gila. Apa-apaan dia. Dan lihat itu, dia menatapku dengan seringaian menyebalkannya. Apa dia pikir seringai murahannya itu bagus, huh?

"Kebetulan sekali, hari ini ada banyak wartawan. Umma, bolehkah aku mengumumkan tentang hubungan kami disini." Cukup. Aku sudah tidak bisa membiarkan ini lagi. Aku segera melepas lengannya yang dari tadi memeluk pinggangku, aku menatapnya tajam dan segera berteriak didepan mukanya.

"MWO! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sungmin! Jaga kelakuanmu, tentu saja kau harus melakukannya. Ini adalah hal yang bagus." Bahkan umma dengan mudahnya percaya akan bualan namja ini. Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk, dan dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat namja itu menyeringai kearahku. Menyebalkan, apa maunya namja ini!

"Mi-mian umma. tapi aku.." aku masih mencoba untuk mengelak, dan lagi-lagi namja titisan raja iblis namja sialan Cho Kyuhyun memotong ucapanku.

"Sudahlah umma, aku rasa dia hanya malu. Nah, karena umma sudah mengijinkan, Sungmin ayo kita kepanggung." Aku langsung menatap wajah Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam tanganku dan memaksaku untuk mengikutinya sedangkan umma malah ikut mendorong tubuhku agar mau mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, tidak ada panggung disini." Bisikku pada Kyuhyun jengah.

"Just watching, princess." Balas Kyuhyun juga sambil berbisik. Aku hanya mengeryitkan dahi mendengar panggilannya padaku, princess?

"Para hadirin mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya beberapa kali dan sukses menjadi perhatian semua tamu undangan. Aku benar-benar malu, aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalaku, rupanya ini yang dia anggap sebagai panggung. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan sepertinya umma sangat senang ketika mendengar kalau aku dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan, aku tidak mau mengecewakan dan membuatnya malu, aku akan melakukan apapun asal umma dan keluarga Lee menjadi senang.

"Maaf karena telah menyita waktu kalian." Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan ia sudah memulai kata-katanya.

"Saat ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang membuatku sangat bahagia dan merasa senang untuk membaginya dengan kalian semua saat ini, namja manis disebelahku ini adalah belahan jiwaku..." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan merangkul pinggangku dengan lengannya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata bulatku dan ia balas menatapku dengan mata tajam penuh karismanya. Apa? Apa yang ku bilang? Penuh karisma, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa pipi ku menghangat, aku berharap tidak ada semburat merah disana, ini akan sangat memelukan.

"...Aku Cho Kyuhyun.. dengan setulus hati mencintai Lee Sungmin."

DEG

Sungmin, dia pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Tiba-tiba dia menarik pingganggu mendekat, aku refleks menatap wajahnya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Dan kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih dan kami akan bertunangan setelah lulus dari High School. Dan kami ingin mengumumkan hubungan kami kepada kalian. Terimakasih."

DEG

Mataku membulat ketika kini bibir tebal itu mengecup pipi chubby ku. para undangan tampak bertepuk tangan meriah. Tak dapat ku pungkiri lagi, kini wajahku telah dihiasi semburat merah ketika lagi-lagi ia membisikkan kata itu ditelingaku.

"Saranghae." Aku kembali menatap mata obrs berwana coklat itu. Apa benar yang dikatakannya? Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang mulai merasukiku, dan disaat itu aku melihat dia, aku melihat Hae hyung yang berdiri jauh dari krumunan sambil menggenggam 2 buah gelas yang berisi minuman. Aku tahu Hae hyung melihatku menatapnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung membuang muka dariku dan pergi menjauh.

Hyung...

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong.. terimakasih bagi readers yang telah bersedia membaca fict aneh ini^^**

**Ini adalah fict debut saya :D**

**Saya menerima segala macam kritik, saran, bash atau bahkan flame selama masih menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang layak **

**Mohon maaf karena keterlambatan saya yang sangat-sangat lama dalam mengupdate chap 3 ini. Sebenarnya saya ingin mengupdate chap ini secepat mungkin, namun tiba-tiba mood saya menghilang dikarenakan kegalauan menunggu hasil pengumuman UN. Dan alhamdulillah hari ini akhirnya saya dinyatakan lulus^^**

**Tapi kemudian saya kembali dirundung awan kelabu karena tidak dinyatakan lulus SNMPTN jalur undangan, alhasil saya harus belajar untuk tes tanggal 12-13 Juni mendatang. Untuk itu mungkin saya akan menunda peluncuran chap ke 4 nya... heheee *sok banget kata-kata lu***

**Saya memohon doa dari readers semua untuk keberhasilan tes saya ne.. ^^**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah mereview, memberikan saran dan mengingatkan typo. Maaf lagi lagi belum bisa balas review^^**

**Untuk reader yang berkenan, silahkan follow twitter saya cavironessa *promosi* #Plakkk**

**Silahkan review~**

**Gamsahamnida *Deep Bow***

**\(0.0\) (/0.0)/**

**Special thanks to: abc, Hyeri, Park Min ri, Park Ha Rin, Mrs. Simple, Syubidubidu, tifafawookie, kyumin forever, S.J. 1315, jiYoo861015, Choi Hyo Joon, melly, Rima KyuMin Elf, Cho SungHyun, diitactorlove, EvilBungsu137, MIMIYEON KYUMIN, I'M MISS SIMPLE, kyurin minnie, ELLE HANA, rhie sparkyu'min, desysaranghaesuju, Ayuki, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Lil-larry, Airzanti, Taeminholic597 males log in, HyunMing Joo, Chikyumin, Anchovy3424, Kim Sung Ra SparKYU, Choshikyumin, anon, anakKyumin, Lady HeeHee, jyooracecevi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara belong to their self and God. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang judulnya Idol Love Story. Ingat hanya terinspirasi!**

**Main chara : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : YAOI, AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Adakah yang masih mengingat saya dan fanfic ini :D**

**Udah hampir 2 bulan saya hiatus sementara dari ffn untuk tes SNMPTN. Terimakasih untuk doa chingu semuanya^^**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mempublish chap 4 ini. Yah, saya rasa chap ini akan jauh dari kata memuaskan.**

**~Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**563924113c**

Langit malam kini tampak berwarna hitam pekat. Bintang-bintang berkerlap kerlip menghiasi langit yang sudah semakin gelap. Rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Lee yang semula ramai akan hiruk pikuk ditemani ratusan orang yang berkumpul disana kini mulai terlihat lenggang. Satu persatu tamu undangan memohon diri untuk kembali pulang kerumah masing-masing. Begitu pula para pemburu berita yang tampaknya juga telah meninggalkan tempat acara.

"Tidak kusangka Kangin-ah sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan segera menjadi besan." Kata Hangeng sambil merangkul pundak Kangin.

"Ne, lihatlah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak sangat bahagia. Bukankan mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi." Ucap Heechul menimpali perkataan Hangeng sambil tertawa anggun.

"Hei.. Hei.. Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan tentang masalah itu. Mereka bahkan belum lulus sekolah dan masih harus melanjutkan pendidikan kejenjang yang lebih tinggi sebelum menikah." Ucap Kangin tampak tidak terima dengan perkataan Hangen dan Heechul.

"Tenanglah appa, kami tidak akan menikah besok." Kata Kyuhyun membantah ucapan Kangin sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk mencoba menghindari tatapan menusuk dari Donghae yang juga berada ditempat itu. Kangin tampak menghela nafas berat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil sedangkan Hangen dan Heechul hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

"Hangeng aku harus segera pergi, aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa materi untuk meetingku besok." Kata Kangin sambil menengok jam rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Oh ne, terimakasih karena kau telah menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri pesta ini." Ucap Hangeng sambil menjabat tangan teman semasa kuliahnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ayo Kyu, kita harus segera pergi." Kata Kangin yang semakin jengah melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang tampak sedang menggoda Sungmin.

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne appa. Chagi, aku pergi dulu. Besok ku jemput ne." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin dan tiba-tiba...

CHU~

"Saranghae."

Sebuah kecupan kecil dari Kyuhyun sukses mendarat di pipi bulat Sungmin yang sekarang tampak merona. Lagi-lagi tingkah 'pasangan' ini mendatangkan tawa renyah dari Hangeng dan Heechul, sedangkan Kangin terlihat memijat pelipisnya dengan gusar dan Donghae yang tetap memandang 'pasangan' itu dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak seriuskan dengan perkataanmu tadi." Kata Kangin sambil memandang kesal kearah putranya.

"Bagaimana jika aku serius?" Kyuhyun yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kangin tampak menyeringai. Limousine hitam yg ditumpangi Kyuhyun dan Kangin perlahan mulai meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Kau! Gunakan otakmu sebelum bertindak!" teriak Kangin yang sudah benar-benar bosan menghadapi sikap anaknya yang seenaknya sendiri itu.

"Apa ada yang salah dari tindakanku? Aku rasa tidak." Kata Kyuhyun santai sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan bersender di jendela limousine yang terbuka. Ia tampak memandangi bintang malam yang bersinar indah dilangit sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Katakan sekarang juga, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sungmin?" tanya Kangin penuh selidik ketika sudah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau iya dan bagaimana kalau tidak?" jawab Kyuhyun ambigu.

"Jika iya, hentikanlah sekarang juga. Jika tidak, berhentilah bermain-main."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Sungmin? Dia adalah putra dari Tuan Lee Hangeng teman appa sendiri bukan? Lalu dimana masalahnya."

"Cho Kyuhyun, ingat dia hanya anak angkat. Kita tidak tahu menahu tentang asal usul Sungmin. Segera selesaikan semua ini." Sesaat Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Kangin, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Kini ia berbalik sambil menutup jendela limousine dan menoleh kearah Kangin yang tampak kembali berapi-api.

"Tenanglah appa. Aku masih bisa berpikir untuk tidak mencintai anak pungut seperti dia. _It's_ _juat a game, okey_." Kangin menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku memberikanmu kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun, berkencan dengan yeoja atau namja sekalipun aku tak akan keberatan. Tapi ingat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempunyai seorang kekasih atau bahkan menikah dengan sembarang orang."

"Ne, appa. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ku pegang kata-katamu."

.

.

.

"Sungmin! Cepat bangun anak bodoh. Ya! Lee Sungmin!" Heechul berteriak sambil menarik paksa selimut pink yang membungkus tubuh berisi Sungmin.

"E-eh.. u-umaa.." Sungmin tampak terkejut dan segera terduduk sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Cepat bangun bodoh, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan menjemputmu. Kau harus segera bersiap-siap!" Teriak Heechul lagi sambil membuang selimut pink yang tadi ia tarik tadi.

SUNGMIN POV

Kyuhyun? Jadi ini semua karena namja itu. Setelah umma selalu membentakku karena Hae hyung dan sekarang umma juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku karena namja itu. Sepertinya ini saatnya aku menjelaskan tentang hubungan kami yang sebenarnya.

"Umma tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ingat kata-kata ku ini. Kalau sampai hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun tidak berjalan lancar kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan kaya itu mencintai namja bodoh dan kampungan sepertimu. Pasti dengan semua hal yang dia miliki, akan banyak yeoja dan namja yang menginginkannya. Tapi, tak apalah. Setidaknya kau cukup berguna untuk keluarga ku."

Nyut.

Perlahan aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya umma menghinaku, tapi kenapa.. kenapa aku terus merasakan sakit ini?

Rasa sakit karena tidak pernah dianggap dan disayangi oleh keluarga. Rasa sakit karena dianggap tidak berguna, bodoh dan pembawa sial. Rasa sakit karena aku tidak pernah benar dimata umma.

"Ta-tapi hubungan kami tidak sejauh seperti yang umma perkirakan. Ak-aku tidak mencintainya umma." aku terus berusaha menjelaskan kealahpahaman ini.

"Hahaa. Bodoh! Apa kau pikir aku peduli dengan perasaanmu, huh?"

"Heh anak bodoh! Apa kau tau siapa tuan Cho itu? Tuan Cho adalah seorang pengusaha dan pembisnis yang sukses di Korea dan sangat terkenal sampai ke Eropa dan Amerika. Apa kau tahu berapa besar lonjakan saham yang akan perusahaan suamiku dapatkan jika kau bertunangan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, hum?'

Nyut.

"U-umma?""

"Umma.. umma. umma.. aku muak mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu! Aku bukan umma mu anak sialan!"

Sudah, cukup, hentikan ini semua. Umma memang tidak pernah mementingkan kebahagianku. Harusnya kau sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi Sungmin. Umma tidak pernah memperdulikanmu. Umma tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Cukup!

"Kalau kau memang berniat untuk membalas budi kepada keluargaku. Pertahankanlah hubunganmu dengan kyuhyun. Lakukan apa saja agar dia sudi berada disisimu" Ucap umma sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Nyut.

Dadaku terasa sesak, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat dan tiba-tiba mataku memanas.

Tes

Tes

Bodoh.. kau memang bodoh Lee Sungmin. Buat apa kau menangis. Air mata ini tidak akan merubah apapun. Mereka tetap tidak akan memperdulikanmu.

Umma.. aku tidak mencintainya.. kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk membohongi perasaanku sendiri.

A.. ak-aku mencintai Donghae hyung.

.

.

.

Rumah tampak sunyi. Terlihat seorang namja sedang berada di ruang makan seorang diri sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Shindong ahjussi dimana Sungmin? Apa kau tidak mengantarnya ke Shinki? Kenapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya namja itu sambil menguyah makanannya ketika melihat supir pribadi namdongsaengnya berada didapur.

"Mian Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda Sungmin sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun." Namja itu, Donghae tampak terkejut. Ia berhenti menguyah makanannya dan meminum jus jeruk yang berada disisi kanannya dan kembali meletakkan gelas jus jeruk yang sudah kosong itu keatas meja.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa dia kemari untuk menjemput Sungmin?" tanya Donghae datar.

"Ne, Tuan Muda." Ucap Shindong sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Donghae tampak membuang nafas gusar. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan segera mengambil langkah lebar sambil tampak mengepalkan tangannya geram.

.

.

.

*Shinki High School*

Terlihat beberapa yeoja tampak bergerumbul di meja kelas 12-3. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik sambil menunjukan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat berita. Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa, bukankah sebelumnya mereka adalah musuh."

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti berita ini sudah tersebar di media massa."

.

.

.

"Iya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Donghae ya, ternyata namdongsaengnya sendiri sedang menjalin hubungan dengan musuh bebuyutannya." Ucap seorang namja yang tengah memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam loker kepada temannya.

"Ne, ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang sangat heboh." Sahut teman dari namja itu.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin memang benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa sekarang dia berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Seorang yeoja cantik tampak tengah meremas-remas tangannya dengan geram.

"Ne, kau benar Sicca. Apa dia berniat untuk pamer karena telah berhasil mendekati namja tampan dan kaya raya di Shinki?" ucap yeoja lain yang tak kalah cantik dari yeoja bernama Jessica tadi.

"Tsk, benar-benar murahan."

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, semua orang memperhatikan kita. Singkirkan lenganmu dari pundakku." Ucap Sungmin risih ketika lengan kanan Kyuhyun tampak dengan tenang terus bergelayut dipundak berisinya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau." Kata Kyuhyun masa bodoh.

"Tapi Kyuhyun.." ucapan Sungmin refleks terpotong ketika dengan sekali hentak Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin sehingga kini mereka tampak saling berhadapan. Sontak hal ini benar-benar menjadi tontonan gratis siswa siswi Shinki yang tengah berlalu lalang di koridor.

"Buat apa kau memikirkan perkataan orang lain. Jangan hiraukan mereka, kau cukup hanya melihat, mendengar dan memikirkan aku yang ada disisimu saat ini chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus kedalam manik kecoklatan Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam, dan dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sebagai tanggapan atas perkataan kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai tipis dan kemudian.

CHU~

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir plum Sungmin, kemudian mulai menekannya perlahan dan semakin dalam, siswa siswi yang secara kebetulan melihat peristiwa ini secara refleks membulatkan mata sambil menutupi mulut mereka yang tampak ingin menjerit histeris. Sungmin terdiam. Ia tampak shok dan tidak sempat untuk menolak ataupun menyambut ciuman manis Kyuhyun.

"Tunggulah aku dikelasmu, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyudahi ciuman manis dipagi harinya dengan Sungmin. Seolah tersadar, Sungmin segera menghempaskan lengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap pipi chubby nya dan berlari kecil sambil menutupi mukanya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyeringai ketika melihat sikap malu-malu Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Lee Sungmin dengan setulus hati seperti yang tertulis di surat kabar ini?" tanya yesung sambil menunjukan sebuah surat kabar yang memampangkan foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di halaman utama.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah menjelaskan rencanaku ini padamu hyung, jadi seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabanku." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melirik surat kabar itu malas.

"Kyu, sebaiknya segera akhiri semua ini sebelum kau menyesal." Kata Kibum datar.

"Huh? Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk berhenti? Tidak akan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Kata orang batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis, kau harus berhati-hati kali ini." Ucap Yesung ikut menimpali.

"Maksudmu aku akan benar-benar mencintai anak pungut itu? Cih. Yang benar saja. Kalau memang perkataanmu itu benar, bukankah seharusnya saat ini aku sudah lebih dulu bersama dengan si ikan tengik itu huh?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sedang memainkan PSP nya sambil menggerutu tidak suka. Sedangkan Yesung dan Kibum tampak saling memandang dan menggeleng prustasi.

.

.

.

"Astaga, aku terlambat masuk kelas, aku harus cepat-cepat." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Ia mulai berlari kecil ketika melihat lorong-lorong yang sudah sepi. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga dari lantai lima menuju lantai satu. Salahkan jadwal pelajaran yang menyusahkan ditambah lagi dengan panggilan alam yang menuntut Sungmin untuk segera berbalik arah menuju toilet ketika akan menuju kelas sejarah di lantai satu dari kelas biologi di lantai lima.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki kecil Sungmin terdengar menggema. Ia berlari menuruni tangga sambil menenteng buku-buku tebal ditangan kanannya. Ia berlari semakin cepat, terlihat setitik peluh yang menghiasi pelipisnya. Namun tiba-tiba kaki kanan Sungmin menginjak anak tangga yang salah sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan, buku-tebal dan agak berat yang dibawanya berjatuhan dan seketika itulah tubuh Sungmin oleng kedepan.

"Aaaahh!" Sungmin refleks berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya ketika tubuhnya mengikuti arus gravitasi yang menyebabkan tubuh terjatuh kebawah.

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

"Aaw, ahh.. dimana ini? Kepalaku sakit." Sungmin tampak mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sambil memegang kepala sisi kanannya yang terasa sakit dan dibalut dengan sebuah perban putih.

"Kau sudah sadar. Kita ada di Rumah Sakit." Sungmin refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara yang terasa sangan familiar ditelinganya.

"Hyung.. Apa yang.. ahh... iyaa. Tadi aku terjatuh dari tangga." Gumam Sungmin ketika mulai mengingat hal buruk yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia menyentuh kembali perban yang melilit kepalanya. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan beberapa jahitan kecil disana.

"Ne, kau tau badanmu itu berat sekali sampai-sampai membuat pergelangan tanganku terkilir seperti ini saat mencoba untuk menahanmu." Ucap Donghae datar sambil membaca sebuah majalah mobil sport tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sungmin tampak membulatkan mata kelincinya. Ia kini mengingat semuanya. Dia ingat ketika ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan sebuah lengan kokoh yang mencoba untuk menahannya ketika terjatuh tadi, dan ternyata lengan itu adalah milik orang yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya. Dan kini Donghae sedang terduduk diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit disebelah Sungmin dan juga mengenakan baju pasien sama seperti Sungmin.

"Mi-mian hyung. Maafkan aku." Kata Sungmin penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

"sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi." Kata Donghae sambil membalik halaman demi halaman majalah yang dibacanya.

.

.

.

CKRIK CKRIK CKRIK

Para pemburu berita sedang berkumpul di depan kamar Rumah Sakit kakak beradik yang merupakan anak seorang konglomerat bernama Lee Hangeng. Blitz dari kamera saling sahut menyahut. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mereka lontarkan demi mendapat bahan berita yang akan mereka tulis di surat kabar ataupun media elektronik keesokkan harinya. Heechul yang memang tampak selalu menawan berjalan dengan anggun menuju kamar rawat kedua putranya.

"Nyonya Lee.. Nyonya Lee.. bagaimana keadaan kedua putra anda?" tanya salah seorang wartawan disana.

"Maaf permisi sebentar." Ucap Heechul ketika beberapa wartawan menghadang jalannya.

"Nyonya tolong dijawab nyonya."

"Permisi kalian menghalangi jalanku." Ucap Heechul geram. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang namja berbadan kekar dengan pakaian yang serba hitam menghalangi langkah para wartawan itu untuk menghadang Heechul. Heechul tampak menggerutu sebal setelah melewati kerumunan wartawan yang tak henti-hentinya meneriaki namanya itu.

"Nyonya Lee tolong wawancara sebentar."

"Nyonya Lee.."

BLAM

Pintu kamar rawat Rumah Sakit itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat. Heechul tampak menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari lautan manusia diluar sana.

"sepertinya diluar banyak wartawan." Kata Donghae ketika melihat ummanya berada diambang pintu.

"Ya begitulah, orang-orang dengan perkerjaan yang melelahkan." Heechul tampak membenarkan letak poninya yang sedikit berantakan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa Rumah Sakit kelas VIP itu.

"U-umma.." Ucap Sungmin ragu. Heechul memandang Sungmin dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Ohh.. kau sudah bangun." Kata Heechul.

"Ne, aku sudah terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum ketika sesaat yang lalu Heechul tampak tersenyum padanya. Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, dengan langkah pasti ia menghampiri Sungmin.

TUK TUK TUK

Suara ketukan highheels Heechul yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer terdengar menggema. Donghae memandang dengan seksama gerak gerik ummanya yang tampak aneh itu.

"Umma.." Ucap Sungmin bingung ketika kini Heechul sudah berada didepannya.

PLAAAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Chubby Sungmin. Tamparan itu meninggalkan bekas memerah disana, Sungmin merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ketika perlahan bekas tamparan itu mulai terasa memanas.

"Dimana perginya otakmu huh? Hampir saja kau membuat hyungmu celaka, kau tau!" Bentak Heechul didepan muka Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kaki atau tangan mu akan patah sekalipun, tapi tidak akan kumaafkan kalau sampai keluargaku yang terluka!" Heechul terus memaki Sungmin. Sungmin tampak menunduk sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang telah Heechul tampar dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan ia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Perlahan mata kelinci yang terlihat polos itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Keluarga? Lalu aku apa?" gumam Sungmin lirih.

'Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh. Kau tentu tahu dengan pasti mana yang darah murni dan mana yang bukan. Bagiku kau bukan siapa-siapa!" bentak Heechul lagi.

"kalau sampai Donghae terluka, kau tidak akan ku maafkan." Desisi Heechul tajam. Sungmin hanya terdiam, air matanya kini sudah meluncur dengan deras. Sesekali terdengar suara isakan tangis dari bibir plump yang tampak bergetar itu.

Adakah salah satu dari kalian yang ingin terjatuh dari tangga hingga harus mendapatkan jahitan dikepala?

Adakah salah seorang dari kalian yang ingin mencelakai orang yang kalian sayang dan cintai sekaligus?

Adakah seorang anak yang bahagia ketika orang yang dia panggil umma memaki dan memukulnya?

Adakah seorang anak yang tidak menangis ketika ia merasa tidak dapat menjadi kebanggaan orangtuanya?

"Aku tidak terluka." Kata Donghae datar. Heechul menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Donghae. Pergelangan tanganmu hampir saja patah." Ucap Heechul.

"Terkilir umma, bukan hampir patah." Heechul mendengus kesal lalu kemudian memandang Sungmin geram.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kau akan ku maafkan. Tapi ingat. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu berharap jika aku akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku suatu hari nanti." Ucap Heechul sambil meninggalkan kamar Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak ingin menjenguk Sungmin?" tanya Kibum.

"Apakah aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun acuh.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah kekasih mu. Akan terlihat aneh jika kau tidak menampakkan batang hidungmu di rumah sakit." Kata Kibum sambil memberi penekanan pada kata kekasih.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Kabarnya Donghae juga ikut terjatuh saat akan menyelamatkan Sungmin, mungkin saja mereka ada dikamar yang sama." Ucap Yesung.

"Donghae juga?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa tertarik.

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Pergilah dan lakukan _ackting _yang hebat." Kata Kibum sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan kini terlihat berjalan dengan santai sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan mantap melewati lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit untuk mencapai ruangan VIP yang ada di ujung lorong yang terlihat sesak dengan banyak wartawan dan bodyguard yang tengah berkumpul didepan ruangan itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya para wartawan itu menyadari kehadirannya. Suara dan blitz kamera dengan beberapa wartawan yang mulai menghampirinya tidak membuat namja tampan itu menghilangkan kesan santai dan angkuhnya sedikitpun.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau datang kemari untuk menjenguk kekasihmu Lee Sungmin?" tanya salah satu wartawan disana. Kyuhyun menatap malas kerah wartawan-wartawan yang kini bertumpuk dihadapannya. Sampai tiba-tiba beberapa orang bodyguard yang mengenali Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih anak majikannya pun mencoba menghadang para wartawan dan memberi jalan bagi kyuhyun.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Eheeem.. tampaknya kalian sangat dekat sampai-sampai terjatuh dari tanggapun bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Kata Donghae sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Apakah aku perlu melakukan itu? Aku rasa Sungmin tidak keberatan." Ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" tanya Sungmin risih.

"untuk menjengukmu." Kata Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengerling nakal kearah Sungmin.

"Huh, bahkan kau tidak membawa apa-apa saat kemari." Ucap Donghae datar sambil tetap membaca majalah sportnya. Melihat sikap Donghae yang tampak terganggu dengan kehadirannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. Tampaknya rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

"Aku rasa hanya dengan kehadiranku disini itu sudah cukup untuk nae Sungminnie. Benarkan, chagi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang lekat setiap perubahan ekspresi Donghae.

"Oh.. benar, mungkin kau tidak mengerti maksudku. Kau tahukan kalau aku dan Sungmin berpacaran. Kakak ipar." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menegaskan kata 'kakak ipar' setelah melihat ekspresi Donghae yang mulai mengeras.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan. Hentikan omong kosong itu." Ucap Sungmin gerah dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang semakin maracau.

"Kau berkata 'Ya' pada namjachingu mu. Panggil aku 'chagi'." Kata Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Tidak mau." Kata Sungmin mantap. Kyuhyun tampak kesal, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin dan reflek Sungmin ikut memundurkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin, dan lagi-lagi seakan terhipnotis oleh karisma sang titisan raja iblis Sungmin seketika terpaku. Ia terdiam memandang manik kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat indah baginya.

"Eheem.." yah tampaknya Donghae tidak akan membiarkan moment ini berjalan lebih lama lagi. Seperti baru saja tersadar dari mimpinya, Sungmin langsung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar dapat memperlebar jarak diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Kyu saja." Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya saat ini. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya dan melemparnya pada Sungmin.

"Hubungi aku di nomer 1 jika terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Baiklah kakak ipar, aku permisi dulu. Tolong jaga kekasih ku dengan baik ne."

"Annyeong."

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong.. terimakasih bagi readers yang telah bersedia membaca fict aneh ini^^**

**Ini adalah fict debut saya :D**

**Saya menerima segala macam kritik, saran, bash atau bahkan flame selama masih menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang layak **

**Setelah 2 bulan akhirnya saya bisa mempublish chap 4 ini^^**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader yang telah berkenan membaca, mereview dan mendoakan atas keberhasilan tes saya!**

**Saya belum sempat untuk mengecek typo dan sebagainya. Nah bagaimana tanggapan readers tentang chap 4 ini, apakah benar benar kurang memuaskan?**

**Saya akan mengupdate chap 5 secepatnya, semoga bisa asap ne :D**

**Terimakasih lagi untuk readers yang sudah mereview panjang lebar, memberikan saran dan mengingatkan typo. Maaf lagi lagi belum bisa balas review^^**

**Untuk reader yang berkenan, silahkan follow twitter saya cavironessa (mention for folbek) *promosi* #Plakkk**

**Silahkan review~**

**Gamsahamnida *Deep Bow***

**\(0.0\) (/0.0)/**

**Special thanks to: JiYoo861015, EvilBungsu137, diitactorlove, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, SooHyun1997, KyuLoveMin, Snowonest, BbuingBbuing137, farchanie01, rhie sparkyu'min, Cindy93ELF, black devil, Chikyumin, Kyurin minnie, Kyuminyewook, Airzanti, yolyol, Lee SunMi, Laika831007, cho vhe kyumin, cho ndithkeyta, Park Ha Rin, Guest(1), Desysaranghaesuju, icha, evilmagnae, Tao bbuingbbuing, winecoup134, reaRelf, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, Hyuk is monkey, Guest(2)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara belong to their self and God. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang judulnya Idol Love Story. Ingat hanya terinspirasi!**

**Main chara : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : YAOI, AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yee~ Yee~ update kilat :D**

**Chapter ini memang tidak sepanjang chapter-chapter yang lain. Tapi semoga memuaskan dan bisa cukup menebus kesalahan saya yang udah hampir 2 bulan menunda publish chapter 4 kemaren^^ *ciee ciee***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Dentuman irama musik yang mengalun seiring hentakan-hentakan tubuh yang bergoyang sesuai irama dengan lampu diskotik dan asap rokok yang mengepul disudut-sudut ruangan menjadi pemandangan lumrah bagi seorang anak pemilik casino terbesar di Los Angeles seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Kini ia tampak sedang menyesap segelas minumam memabukkan bernama wine sambil merangkul seorang yeoja berpakaian minim disebelah kanannya. Yeoja itu terlihat mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, secara tiba-tiba yeoja itu memagut bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang terlihat berwarna kemerahan setelah meminum winenya. Mereka terus saling berciuman panas sampai akhirnya kegiatan itu harus dengan terpaksa terhenti ketika ponsel yang berada didalam saku celana Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Dengan tampang kesal, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreen itu dari sakunya dan mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat nama kontak orang yang menginterupsi adegan panasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

'Aiish anak ini. Apa kau sudah memberikan ponsel itu?' jawab orang di seberang sana.

"Apa kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan tentang hal itu?" ucap Kyuhyun jengah mengingat adegan panasnya harus tertunda akibat hal yang ia anggap tidak penting ini.

'Lalu apa kau sudah mengirimkan sebuah pesan padanya?' tanya orang disebrang sana lagi.

"Ya! Yesung hyung, bisakah kau mengatakan apa sebenarnya maksudmu menghubungiku disaat seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

'Ne.. Bukan kah aneh jika kau memberikannya sebuah ponsel tetapi kau tidak mengiriminya pesan apapun. Donghae bisa saja akan curiga.' Jawab Yesung.

"Ya.. Ya.. lalu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya."

'Bagaimana kalau.. eeem.. Honey, i love you so much. Bukan kah itu ide yang sangat briliant.'

"Ya! Ish. Itu menjijikkan. Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu! Sudahlah biar kupikirkan sendiri, aku tutup telponnya." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan ponselnya asal. Oh jangan lupakan yeoja berpakaian minim tadi masih berada disisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia semakin merapat kearah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum seduktif.

"Ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Apakah kau ingin mengirim pesan romantis untuk seseorang?" tanya yeoja itu. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Apa kau punya saran?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalas senyum seduktif yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tampak mengangguk dan berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Drrtt.. Drrttt...

_From: xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sinar wajahmu seindah cahaya rembulan_

_Senyum manismu semanis embun pagi_

_Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

DEG

Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau benar-benar serius menyukaiku?

"Dari Kyuhyun?"

"eh.. i-iya.." ucap ku gugup ketika mendengar suara Hae hyung.

"Kau suka?"

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya tenggorokkanku sedang tercekat saat ini. Entah mengapa ada perasaan sakit, perasaan sakit ketika orang yang kau cintai menanyakan padamu apa kau menyukai orang lain.

"Awalnya aku kira dia bercanda, tapi sepertinya dia serius."

"Lalu apa kau suka?" tanya Hae hyung lagi padaku.

"Ti-tidak.." ucap ku ragu.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah."

"Ne. Selamat malam hyung."

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong di Shinki. Perban dan jahitan kecil dikepalanya sudah dilepas beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sungmin." Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Sungmin berbalik dan tampak terkejut.

"eeh.. Wookie.. Hyukie.." ucap Sungmin ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Mereka tersenyum pada Sungmin dan menghampirinya.

"Minnie maafkan kami ne, kami bukan teman yang baik. Seharusnya kami tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian saat kau sedang mengalami masalah." Ucap wookie.

"Kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu. Akulah yang salah karena telah melibatkan kalian dalam masalahku, sudah seharusnya kalian meninggalkanku."

"Minnie, kami juga bersalah padamu. Tidak seharusnya seorang sahabat berbuat seperti itu. Maafkan kami." Ucap Hyukie.

"Ne tentu, mulai sekarang kita berteman lagi ne." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Sungmin benarkah kau dan Kyuhyun sunbae sekarang sepasang kekasih?" tanya Hyukie sambil menyendokan sepotong puding pisang kedalam mulutnya.

"ah.. eh.. n-ne.. begitulah.." jawab Sungmin terbata-bata dan mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan menyeruput es cappucino didepannya. Ingat bukan ketika Heechul meminta Sungmin untuk melakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun sudi tetap berada disampingnya, dan apakah dengan bercerita yang tentang hubungan palsunya kepada dua sahabatnya ini adalah hal yang sesuai dengan permintaan Heechul itu. Ah, aku rasa tidak.

"Chukkae! Ternyata benar batas antara benci dan cinta itu memang sangat tipis." Ucap Wookie sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"lalu bagaimana tanggapan Donghae sunbae?" tanya Hyukie.

"Entahlah, aku rasa dia kurang menyukainya." Jawab sungmin seadanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga pembicaraan ini bisa cepat selesai.

"Sungmin, itu Donghae sunbae sepertinya dia menuju kearah kita." Kata Wookie sambil menunjuk Donghae dengan ekor matanya. Dan memang benar saat ini Donghae sedang menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min.. jangan pulang terlambat, nanti malam kita ada acara makan malam keluarga. Sebaiknya kau nanti pulang bersamaku" Kata Donghae to the point dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Wookie dan Hyukie.

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Shindong ahjussi ayo kita berangkat. Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat." Kata Sungmin sambil membenarkan letak dasinya yang sedikit miring.

"Ne, Sungminnie." Ucap Shindong. Kegiatan mari merapikan dasi Sungmin terganggu oleh dering ponsel yang berada disaku celananya. Sungmin tampak mendengus sebal ketika melihat layar ponsel touchscreen pemberian dari orang yang menelpon itu.

"Yeoboseo."

'Apa kau sudah berangkat ke restoran?' tanya orang dari seberang sana.

"Darimana kau tau soal itu?" tanya Sungmin.

'Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku tidak diundang ke acara makan malam itu setelah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin?'

"A-apa maksudmu? Lakukan.. apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

'Apa kau lupa setelah pengakuan cintaku padamu kita saling berangkulan, berpelukan dan bahkan berciuman didepan orangtua mu?'

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun hentikan itu!" teriak Sungmin geram.

'Panggil aku Kyu jika kau tidak bisa memanggilku chagi. Oke, sampai bertemu di restoran. Mmuuuaacchhh.' Putus Cho Kyuhyun dari seberang sana.

"Menggelikan." Kata Sungmin sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalan saku celana.

"Sungminnie kita sudah sampai." Kata Shindong.

"Oh, ne. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Shindong ahjussi." Kata Sungmin.

"Tentu Sungminnie."

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki restoran bintang lima itu sambil sedikit merapikan poni rambutnya. Apakah kalian bertanya dimana Hangeng, Heechul dan Donghae. Donghae sedang membantu Hangeng untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek besar diperusahaan, bukan mustahil mengingat kepintaran Donghae yang luar biasa itu ditambah lagi dengan posisinya yang akan mewarisi perusahaan kelak. Mereka berangkat bersama-sama menuju restoran. Sedangkan Heechul yang seperti biasa sibuk dengan kegiatan amalnya di Jepang akan pulang hari ini dan langsung pergi ke restoran ketika sampai dibandara nanti. Yah, sepertinya hanya Sungmin yang belum tiba disana saat ini.

Saat tengah sibuk merapikan rambut dan jasnya tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menggunakan topi dan berjaket tebal menabrak Sungmin dan menjatuhkan sebuah Dompet dengan ornamen gold. Sungmin memungut dompet itu dan berusaha mengejar namja tadi.

"Tuan! Tuan! Ini milik anda terjatuh!" teriak Sungmin sambil berusaha mengejar namja itu, tapi namja itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin dan terus berlari.

"Sebaiknya aku menyerahkan ini kepada pihak keamanan restoran." Kata Sungmin.

"Itu dompetku! Orang itu yang telah mencurinya pak! Tanggap dia!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin. Beberapa security dibelakang wanita itupun bergegas menahan pergerakan Sungmin dan menyerahkan dompet tadi kepada wanita itu.

"Bu-bukan anda salah paham. Tadi ada orang yang menjatuhkan dompet ini, aku hanya memungutnya. Tolong Pak! Aku tidak bersalah!" ucap Sungmin panik ketika mulai mengerti situasi.

"Maaf Tuan, sebaiknya anda ikut kami ke ruang keamanan sebelum anda menjelaskannya di kantor polisi." Kata salah seorang security.

"Mwo! Kantor polisi. Tapi aku tidak bersalah!" teriak Sungmin semakin panik.

"Sebaiknya Tuan ikut kami terlebih dahulu." Ucap security itu lagi.

"Tunggu, bisa kalian tolong panggilkan salah satu tamu yang ada disini." Ucap Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin tersentak, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"U-umma.." kata Sungmin gugup.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Heechul kalap.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi. Anda bilang putra saya telah mencuri dompet seorang wanita tua?" tanya hangeng pada salah seorang security disana.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi barang bukti dompet itu ada ditangan putra anda." Jawab security itu.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" teriak heechul sambil menghampiri Sungmin dan lagi-lagi menamparnya.

PLAAAKK

"Chullie..." kata Hangeng mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diuntung! Apa selama ini uang yang kami berikan padamu kurang sampai-sampai dengan hina kau mencuri dompet orang lain. Benar-benar memalukan. Dimana kami harus menaruh muka kalau sampai hal ini tersebar!" ucap Heechul.

"Hiks.. u-umaa.. hiks.. a-a.. aku tidak hiks.. melakukannya.." ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Sungmin, bicaralah. Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Hangeng mencoba menengahi.

"Hiks.. tadi ada seorang lelaki yang menjatuhkan dompet itu didepanku. Aku memungutnya dan berniat mengembalikan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya, tapi ternyata lelaki itu sudah menghilang. Dan aku berniat melaporkannya ke pihak keamanan restoran.. Appa.. aku tidak mencurinya.. hiks.." ucap Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan walau kini lagi dan lagi air mata itu turun membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"DASAR PEMBOHONG! KAULAH YANG TELAH MENCURI DOMPET INI!" teriak wanita tua pemilik dompet itu.

"Hiks.. sungguh.. aku tidak.. hiks.. aku tidak melakukannya.. hiks.. percayalah.." kata Sungmin prustasi.

"Tuan, tolong jangan lapor polisi dulu. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya." Kata Hangeng.

"Baik, Tuan Lee." Jawab security itu.

"Kumohon.. percayalah padaku.." Sungmin menoleh kearah Hangeng yang terlihat memandangnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin melihat kearaha Heechul yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Dan Sungmin menatap Donghae yang terdiam, ia menatap Donghae sambil membisikkan kata 'hyung' berharap akan ada satu orang yang percaya padanya, namun seakan tidak perduli, Donghae membuang mukanya.

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku! Kau.. pulanglah.." teriak Heechul pada Sungmin. Air mata semakin deras membasahi wajahnya, Sungmin terisak dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada orang yang memihaknya. Bahkan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun.

.

.

.

Namja itu. Lee Sungmin. Ia berjalan gontai menyusuri kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang terlihat berkilau. Sesekali isakan halus tampak terdengar meluncur dari bibir plumpnya. Mata sembab, hidung memerah, wajah kusut dan penampilan yang berantakan membuat ia menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintasi jalanan itu.

Sungmin berhenti, ia lelah berjalan. Sejujurnya ia lelah menjalani semua ini. Haruskah dia bersyukur karena tuhan telah memberikannya sebuah keluarga yang tidak ia miliki sebelumnya, sementara ia harus menanggung beban fisik dan mental seperti ini. Haruskah ia bersukur karena dibesarkan disebuah keluarga kaya raya yang terpandang dan terhormat. Haruskah ia bersukur karena dari semua anugrah dan cobaan yang diberikan tuhan ini lah ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati meskipun orang itu mungkin tidak akan pernah mau memandangnya.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia memandang bintang yang bersinar dilangit. Ia mengulurkan tangannya seakan mencoba untuk meraih bintang itu, tanpa ia sadari air mata itu kembali jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya untuk yang kesekian kali setelah hampir 10 tahun ini. Jangan lupakan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disana. Sungmin tersenyum miris, orang-orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaan yang telah ia alami, orang-orang itu tidak tahu sesakit apa perasaannya saat ini. Semua orang, ya semua orang tidak tahu bagaimana sesaknya hatinya saat ini. Tapi sejahat apapun keluarga itu padanya, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk membenci mereka.

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Ya!" teriak seseorang.

Semua orang yang selalu memandang remeh padanya, semua orang yang tidak pernah membelanya, semua orang yang selalu mengacuhkannya dan semua orang yang tidak pernah percaya padanya.

"Sungmin!"

GREPP

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin! Apa ya-" Orang itu terdiam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didadanya ketika melihat sosok Sungmin yang biasanya selalu ceria dan menyebalkan menangis didepannya seperti ini. Sesuatu yang bergetar dihatinya.

"Ka.. kauu menangis? Ada apa?" tanya orang itu. Isakan Sungmin semakin keras, air mata meluncur dengan deras dari kedua mata bulatnya. Lagi-lagi orang itu tertegun, dan seketika itu Sungmin memeluk orang itu erat sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Kyu... hiks.. Kyuuh... hiks.. hiks.. Kyuhyuuun.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun terpaku, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Lee Sungmin memeluknya sambil menangis. Rasa ini berbeda, rasa ini tidak sama seperti ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibir plump itu. Rasa ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Bawa aku pergi, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

.

.

.

DONGHAE POV

TAP TAP TAP

'Sungmin dimana kau?'

Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan disekitar restoran ini. Seharusnya Sungmin belum pergi terlalu jauh. Dimana dia..

'Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku karna tidak mempercayaimu..'

'Sungmin..'

FLASHBACK

"Anda Sudah menangkap pencurinya?" tanya seorang wanita muda pada security disana.

"Iya, aku tadi sempat mengejarnya dan sukurlah dia sudah tertanggkap." Kata security itu.

"Tapi aku tadi sudah menangkap pencurinya terlebih dahulu. Dia seorang namja muda. Cih, masih muda tapi sudah menjadi pencuri." Kata wanita paruh baya itu kepada wanita muda yang ternyata adalah anaknya sambil melirik keluarga Lee.

"Apa maksud umma? Aku yang menangkap pencurinya dan dia adalah seorang namja tua." Kata wanita muda itu.

"Tapi dompet ku ada ditangan namja muda itu." Ucap wanita tua menyangkal.

"Pencuri itu tadi mengaku telah menjatuhkan dompetmu ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Mungkin namja muda itu yang ditabrak oleh si pencuri." Lanjut wanita tua itu.

"Tunggu apa maksud anda nyonya? Apa berarti bukan putraku yang mencuri dompet itu?" tanya Hangeng pada wanita muda itu.

"Putra anda? Apa maksud anda namja muda yang dimaksudkan oleh ummaku tadi. Ani Tuan, sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini. Aku sudah menangkap pencuri itu, dan dia sudah ada di kantor polisi saat ini. Kami mohon maaf tuan. Penglihatan ummaku agak rabun, mungkin beliau salah mengenali putra anda. Mian tuan, ini adalah kesalahanku."

FLASHBACK END

'Sungmin.. dimana kau..'

"Aaargh! Brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan wine pada gelas kosong yang ada didepan Sungmin saat ini.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk cairan merah pekat didepannya.

"Ini minuman mahal." Kata Kyuhyun sombong.

"Bisa tolong beri aku air putih saja." Kata Sungmin.

"Aiish kau ini." Walaupun terlihat kesal Kyuhyun tetap mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam coolcasenya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin segera meraih botol itu dan meminumnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam dan ia kembali meneguk air mineral itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam. Bicaralah." Kata Kyuhyun lagi namun hasilnya tetap nihil, Sungmin tetap tidak ingin berbicara lebih.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau bicara. Ayo, kuantar pulang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil jasnya yang tadi sempat ia lepas saat tiba diapartementnya ini.

"Jangan." Ucap Sungmin singkat.

"Eh.. apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bawa aku kerumah." Kata Sungmin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata sudah tampak menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun mendesah bingung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Haaaahh... baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau. Kalau begitu kau tidur di apartemen ku saja."

"Kau tidak jadi ikut makan malam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau tidak ikut, lalu buat apa aku datang kesana." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

"Ne."

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kenapa kau mengijinkanku menginap disini. Bisa saja aku melakukan hal yang jahat padamu saat kau tertidur. Atau mungkin bisa saja aku mencuri barangmu dan pergi begitu saja? Bukankah kau musuh hyung ku." kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tampak mengeryit bingung dan kemudian tertawa mengejek kearah Sungmin.

"Hah, kau ini benar-benar lucu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh itu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bisa sa-" ucap Sungmin terpotong.

"Sudahlah, aku percaya padamu. Bukankah kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." Kata Sungmin.

"N-ne." Jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

'Lee Sungmin...'

Aku kini sedang menatap wajahnya yang tengah terlelap tidur diatas kasur king size ku. Ada apa dengan jantungku. Perlahan aku mulai menghampirinya.

Ketika aku melihat wajah ini jantungku jadi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

ketika aku melihat mata indah yang kini terpejam jantungku jadi berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

Ketika aku menyentuh wajah ini jantungku berdetak empat kali lebih cepat.

Ketika kau memelukku jantung ini berdetak lima kali lipat.

Lalu apa yang terjadi jika aku menciummu saat ini...

Apa jantungku akan meledak dan aku akan mati karena hal ini..

Aaah Cho Kyuhyun dimana otak pintar mu itu, tidak mungkin kau akan mati hanya gara gara hal ini. Lagi pula bukankah kau sudah sering menciumnya.

Yaa.. tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menciumnya lagi..

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, dan perlahan bibirku menempel pada benda kenyal dan lembut miliknya.

CHU~

Manis..

Jantungku benar-benar terasa seperti akan berhenti.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong.. terimakasih bagi readers yang telah bersedia membaca fict aneh ini^^**

**Ini adalah fict debut saya :D**

**Saya menerima segala macam kritik, saran, bash atau bahkan flame selama masih menggunakan bahasa dan kata-kata yang layak **

**Main pair disini ada dua HaeMin dan KyuMin~ kekekee**

**Tapi tenang aja kok chingu, saya akan buat ending sesuai harapan kalian semua, happy ending lah intinya.**

**Wah, chingu tebakan kalian banyak yang pada bener loh!**

**Buat chingu semua yang minta HaeMin moment akan saya penuhi beberapa chapter kedepan ne^^**

**Nah untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang saya anggap akan mengurangi ke eksistensian fanfic ini karena chingu semua yang pada pintar menebak untuk sementara tidak akan saya jawab dulu :D**

**Semoga chap ini lebih memuasakan! Silahkan temukan jawaban kalian di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~**

**Terimakasih lagi untuk readers yang sudah mereview panjang lebar, memberikan saran dan mengingatkan typo. Maaf lagi lagi belum bisa balas review^^**

**Untuk reader yang berkenan, silahkan follow twitter saya cavironessa (mention for folbek) *promosi* #Plakkk**

**Silahkan review~**

**Gamsahamnida *Deep Bow***

**\(0.0\) (/0.0)/**

**Special thank's to: WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, reaRelf, kyurin minnie, niyalaw, Hyuk is Monkey, BbuingBbuing137, Choi sila, WindaaKyuMin, Alrzanti, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, LEETEUKSEMOX, MINGswife, yunteukwon, sha, yv3424, LovelyMin, EvilBungsu137, , yolyol, diitactorlove, xia kimberly, kyumin forever, winecoup134, vina8402, GamerPink, ranie evilkyumin, Chikyumin, Rilianda Abelira, Evil Thieves, Guest, nurinukie1, Rosa Damascena, Rima KyuMin Elf**


End file.
